


Clear Divine

by SinPark, VirilePeachBoy



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adviser Kim Minseok, Adviser Kim Namjoon, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Park Jimin, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica Novelist Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Field Medic Kim Taehyung, Fluff, General Jung Hoseok, Good versus Evil, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LayHope, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Medic Chanyeol, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Nochu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Prince Park Jimin, Resistance, Resistance Leader Kim Junmyeon, Resistance Member Do Kyungsoo, Resistance Member Oh Sehun, Resistance Member Zhang Yi Xing, Second in Command Min Yoongi, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Torturer Kim Jongin, insane character, jungkook has a dog, mentioned GOT7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinPark/pseuds/SinPark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirilePeachBoy/pseuds/VirilePeachBoy
Summary: The snow fell furiously, swirling around the lone figure who ran over the icy flakes. Cold air filled his lungs; stung them. It became hard to breathe. Despite his muscles’ screams for him to stop, he kept on. He needed to get away, though he could no longer hear his pursuer’s shouts; no longer see their fluffy figures running behind him, trying to catch up and take him back to that place. The memories he was forced to make there kept the adrenaline pumping through his veins, pushing him onward. Anywhere was better than where he’d been, even the snowy wasteland that blurred by with each raging step.The wind howled in his ears, so loud he couldn’t hear his own panicked breath escaping from his overworked lungs. Although he willed his legs to carry him further, they gave out instead, causing him to fall face-first into the snow. Pain so cold it was hot, seeping through every bit of his skin. The ice and snow below his feet stung more than the chilling wind curling around his body. Now, his whole being was practically frozen. The feeling left his hands, feet, and limbs. Not even the thumping of his heart could be felt in his chest.His eyes drooped until they closed completely, his world gone black.





	1. Chapter 1

“Nochu!” Jungkook called. The wind roared and carried thousands of tiny snowflakes along its currents.

_Now is not the best time for you to run out and play in the snow as if you’ve never seen it before._

He ran after the dog, which jumped from his grasp each time he got too close. “Nochu please! We don’t have time for this!” he yelled as if the dog would respond to his pleas.

Jungkook was not so worried about Nochu's safety as he was about getting inside for a hot meal as soon as possible; after all, he had been in much worse storms and always came back to the doorstep as healthy as ever.

“Nochu, please!”

He attempted to grab his dog once more, but to no avail. Nochu was teasing him, and Jungkook was having none of it. Ready to give up, he watched Nochu bolt off into the snowy plain, barking wildly. Jungkook rolled his eyes, but a hint of concern filled his gut.

Jungkook heaved a tired sigh and jogged to his pet, which stopped over an unmoving lump covered in snow. He grew worried, his heart thumping faster in fear of what that thing could be.

_Is it a person? Please don’t let it be a person._

Jungkook finally closed the distance between himself and the figure on the ground. He did indeed find a human being, but that was the least of his worries. The person in the snow looked up at him with fearful brown eyes. His shock of bright orange hair stood out against the snow, also in stark contrast with his ever so pale nude body, a little unnaturally white. The stranger shivered uncontrollably, but his gaze never left Jungkook’s.

A single bark from Nochu brought Jungkook back into reality, the situation finally processing in Jungkook’s mind.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked while crouching down.

The man gave no answer and Jungkook didn’t wait for one. He reached out to pick up the man from his under arms. The man’s startled gaze grew more intense, yet he didn’t move. Jungkook reasoned that he probably couldn’t, that the numbness of his body prevented him. Jungkook held the man against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around the delicate frame of the man’s body. Nochu began barking, trying to nip at the man’s feet.

“Nochu! Stop it.” Jungkook said sternly, although the dog didn’t obey. Jungkook sighed. _Now really isn’t the time._ “Nochu! Go! Let’s go!” Jungkook said in a cute baby voice, the one especially reserved for Nochu. Nochu immediately bolted off in the direction of Jungkook’s lone cabin. He watched his dog run swiftly as if he were gliding over the ground. Jungkook quickly set off, deciding not to keep the man in the cold any longer.

On a normal day, temperature wouldn’t bother Jungkook, but he couldn’t help his frustration with the wind hitting the mysterious man’s back. He shivered in Jungkook’s arms, wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s hips and lifting his arms to wrap around the latter’s neck. The stranger took in a stuttering breath.

“C-cold…” he whispered into Jungkook’s ear. Jungkook didn’t hesitate at this. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around the man, then ran as fast as he could with an adult in his arms.

When the cabin came into view, Jungkook said, “We’re almost there. It’ll be okay.”

It was practically a miracle that the man was still breathing, let alone able to lift his limbs and hold on. They arrived at the cabin, and Jungkook felt grateful that he hadn’t so much as closed the door when Nochu decided to bolt out. He sprinted up the steps and into the safety of his small home, but didn’t bother with stomping off the snow that had collected on his boots and fluffy winter coat. He looked around and quickly decided to lay the man on the couch in front of the fireplace. Only then did he return to the door, closing it and taking off his shoes. He then removed his winter coat and laid it on one of the mismatch chairs at his dining table.

Jungkook turned back to the stranger and made his way over; thick ski pants shuffling noisily as he did. He got on his knees beside the couch and pulled off his gloves. The man’s eyes were closed; his body still. Jungkook placed his hand on the man’s chest to steady himself as he leaned down to listen for a heartbeat.

The man’s skin felt as cold as ice, but Jungkook still heard the faint thumping in his chest. He let out a breath he hadn’t meant to hold as a wave of relief overcame him. Questions flooded in.

_Who is this man? Why was he lying in the snow? With no clothes on at that! And why had he looked so afraid when I approached him?_

Jungkook eyed the man. His body formed a lovely shape. Waist dipped inward, but not too far. Perfectly round, thick thighs led to strong calves and then to his feet, which would probably be soft if not for the dry chilly air which must have dehydrated them. His stomach appeared mostly flat and a little pudgy. He lay unconscious, plump lips slightly parted as small, audible breaths puffed out. Jungkook thought the ginger hair suited him well.

Jungkook ruffled the orange locks out of the man’s closed eyes before he stood up and made his way to his bedroom. He took off the rest of his outdoor snow gear and grabbed a particularly thick, fluffy blanket, then returned to the living room and draped it over the man’s body. Nochu trotted up to the man and sniffed his figure, curiously nudging his head, snorting here and there. Jungkook chuckled and patted the dog’s head.

“I wonder what happened to him, Nochu. It just doesn’t make sense,” he said to his mountain dog, but more to himself.

Jungkook enjoyed being alone, and if doing so in a wintry wasteland in a cabin didn’t make that clear, nothing would. A town lay not very far from his home, where he often went to keep up his supply of food, water, and other necessities needed to live out in the constant storm. Jungkook worked as a writer, an author to many male romance and adult erotica novels, despite his lifestyle.

Jungkook sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. He peered down at Nochu, who sat obediently by his side, peering back up at him.

“Come on buddy. Let’s build a fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every chapter, we will put one or two quotes that were said while writing this story. So, without further ado:
> 
> “I’m changing her contact to Weed Lube” Virile 4/14/18
> 
> “If she wasn’t a person, that’s what she’d be, weed lube.” Virile 4/14/18 
> 
> Thank's so much for reading, and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter! ~Prince


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook sat with Nochu asleep at his side, enjoying the fire. He stared into the flames as they danced an elaborate swing in front of him while the unconscious man on the couch behind Jungkook remained in the forefront of his mind. Hours had passed since Jungkook brought him inside. Everytime he worried if the stranger was alive or not, he would press his ear to the man’s chest to find that his heart was, in fact, still beating. Even when Nochu would sniff at him, the man refused to stir. He wasn’t ice cold anymore, and his lips turned from the color of bruises to that of a soft blush. His skin also regained a red tint, wiping away the paleness that had been so prominent when Jungkook first found him. Now, all he had to do was play the waiting game.

He could tell the sun would set soon from the way the soft blue hues faded to purple through the window; the last of the vibrant orange light disappearing like dying ashes. He looked at the two sleeping individuals in his home before getting up to make food.

Jungkook went to his small kitchen and checked in all the cabinets three times before he resorted to the fridge. He scanned through the shelves only to give up and move on to the freezer only to close the door, then open it again and look over all his options another time. A thought popped up in his mind.

_I haven’t fed Nochu since this morning…_

Quickly, he went to the pantry and opened the door, reaching for the cup inside of the bag of dog food on the ground. He took out a full scoop and poured it into Nochu’s bowl, whistling to call the dog. Nochu trotted inside and immediately went to eat, tail wagging all the while. Jungkook put everything back in place and resumed his decision-making on what to eat.

_It’s been a tiring and eventful day. I can go one night without preparing a nice homemade supper. It’ll be my cheat-day._

Jungkook tread back to one of the cabinets he previously looked through and pulled out a ramen noodle cup.

_Something easy._

He poured water into a pot and turned on the stove without much thought, just as he had done countless times before. The water didn’t take long to boil, but some movement in the corner of his eye brought his attention to the man on his couch. He shifted slightly in his sleep, the first sign of movement since he’d been brought inside.

Jungkook stared at him for another few seconds to make sure he wouldn’t wake up before he turned back to the pot on his stove. He picked it up and tilted it carefully over the cup of noodles; a steady stream of water filling the plastic. He left the pot on the counter, then grabbed the cup and a pair of cheap wooden chopsticks, breaking up the noodles and stirring the contents around.

A loud gasp resounded through the room. Jungkook jumped, nearly dropping his dinner.

_That noise definitely did not come from Nochu._

He turned slowly, anxious over what he might see. The stranger’s eyes were open wide; his chest rose and with the strength of crashing waves as he tried to lift himself on shaky limbs, but the task proved to be too difficult. Jungkook acted quickly, putting down the cup and rushing to the man on his sofa.

Once the stranger caught sight of Jungkook approaching him, he let out a yelp and fell off the couch, scooting his body frantically backwards until his back hit the wall, covering himself with the blanket all the while. Jungkook froze and looked at the shivering man against the wall, his knees brought up slightly and his hands hiding his face.

_He’s terrified of me…_

“Hey…” Jungkook breathed out with gentleness in his tone, his footsteps light and slow as he walked towards the cowering man. Jungkook got on his hands and knees to make himself smaller, still moving closer to the stranger, who looked up through his fingers and saw Jungkook approaching. All he did was let out a whine and cover his face again.

Jungkook finally got close enough to sit cross-legged directly in front of him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” he said gently, trying to coax the man out of his fear.

The stranger lowered his hands, but kept his defensive posture up.

“It’s okay. I promise I won’t,” he said softly, reaching out a hand to cup the man’s cheek. The man gasped as tears sprung to his eyes like melting snowflakes. They overflowed those beautiful orbs to fall down his face.

“You’re safe. Don’t worry around me.”

He gave a smile of reassurance and stroked the man’s cheek with his thumb, wiping away some of the tears in the process. The man looked at him, dumbfounded. His gaze filled with confusion but also wonder as he stared at Jungkook. The latter found it quite adorable, despite the half-glare directed at him.

“You’re okay?”

The man nodded slowly, his body relaxing from the defensive position he’s been holding.

“Can you talk?”

The stranger hesitated at the question before nodding his head once. Jungkook understood.

_It’s not that he can’t, but that he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t trust me. He told me he was cold before._

Jungkook chose not to make him uncomfortable, as he seemed shaken already.

“Okay, that’s fine. My name is Jeon Jungkook.”

The man made no response aside from a single blink.

“Can you stand?”

The man shifted his head in a tiny nod and placed his hand on Jungkook’s to gently remove it from his cheek. On wobbly limbs, he stood. Leaning against the wall for support, he flinched and let out a pained hiss. Jungkook’s concern grew further, brows furrowing.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Jungkook asked as he stood up, placing his hands on the man’s hips to steady him.

The stranger nodded again.

“Where?”

The man turned his head to look at his back over his shoulder.

“Turn around,” Jungkook instructed simply, spinning the man’s body. The stranger stumbled a bit, but stayed on his feet. He draped the blanket lower, revealing his back.

The sight ripped a gasp from Jungkook’s throat. Cut into the man’s soft, smooth skin were two gashes about seven inches in length dug into his shoulder blades. The wounds seemed to have slightly healed, now both scab-covered scars. Part of one of the gashes, however, was open; drops of blood trickling down the man’s back.

“What… How...” Jungkook’s voice trailed off. He placed a hand on the small of the man’s back, rubbing it in an attempt to comfort him.

“Does it hurt a lot?”

The man nodded, and Jungkook could’ve sworn he heard a sniffle, or perhaps a sigh.

“I’m really sorry. I...I don’t know what happened, but I’ll...I’ll get you taken care of, okay?”

He turned the man back around to face him. His gaze held an innocent coat of hope, and Jungkook couldn’t resist the warm smile that spread across his own cheeks.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

The man nodded and smiled back. It was small, a bare tug on the corners of his lips, but Jungkook knew. With that, he led the man to his room without a thought of the cup of noodles left abandoned on his kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “So we got thot Tae and twink Jimin, what else? Dynamic Jungkook.” Virile 4/19/18
> 
> “Taehyung is a THOT! YESSSS! Thotty Tae!!” Virile 4/19/18
> 
> Thanks for reading! -VirilePeachBoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late; we had lots of problems on Friday which led to this delay. Virile had to go to the ER due to an issue with his neck/back, and my cat died, so we do apologize for missing a deadline, but these were things we could not help.
> 
> Please enjoy. ~Prince

“Alright, you’re all set. While you’re in there, I’ll leave some clothes on the counter for you.”

Jungkook wiped up the blood from the man’s gash with a damp washcloth; the bleeding slowly coming to a stop. He felt a surge of guilt run through his chest every time he heard a gasp of pain, but they both knew it was for the better. He planned to let the man use his shower to wash up in hopes that it may make him feel better, or at least more at home. Jungkook sighed, considering the work he’d intended to finish that evening, but ultimately decided that his erotica novels could wait until he’d cared for the stranger in his home. He had made sure to shut the bedroom door so as not to let Nochu come in and possibly frighten the man further.

“It’s about time you put some clothes on anyways.”

Jungkook smirked slightly as he looked the man up and down. The stranger became flustered, which didn't go unnoticed by Jungkook as he turned to walk out of the bathroom. The man snapped out of it once he saw Jungkook leaving and quickly grabbed Jungkook’s sleeve while uttering a small, “Wait.”

Jungkook stopped and let out a “huh?” before turning back around. “Is everything okay? What do you need?”

The stranger nodded, but both men knew he’d have to speak if he wanted something. He opened his mouth, voice soft and small.

“W-will you stay with me?”

He looked like he might burst from embarrassment at any moment.

_How can I refuse him?_

“Sure, I’ll sit right-” He paused before going to the toilet, then flipped the seat down and rested on top of it. “-here.”

He sat there patiently while the beautiful man in his shower rinsed off. Jungkook caught himself glancing at the figure through the frosted glass shower doors. Although he had been naked since he’d set foot into the cabin, Jungkook still felt curious about the details of the stranger’s body. He hadn’t been entirely focused on his nudity when he’d tended to the guy’s health.

“Jungkook?” a little voice called, barely audible over the running water.

“Yes?”

The stranger seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke again.

“Can...can you help me wash my back? I don’t want to open the cuts again,” he asked timidly. Jungkook could see his figure stiffen through the glass.

“Uh, sure.”

Jungkook got up from his seat and went to the shower door.

“I’m going to open it, okay?”

“Okay.”

He opened the shower door and saw the stranger approach him through the glass. He remained outside to keep his clothes dry save for the few tray droplets that sprayed onto him. The man’s beautiful, sheepish smile greeted him at the door.

“Here.” He handed Jungkook the washcloth and the man turned around.

“I just didn’t want to hurt myself,” the man explained again; his tone unsure, or maybe scared.

“No, it’s fine. Just tell me if it’s painful.”

He let out a small noise of approval and Jungkook got to work. With one hand on the one of the man’s small shoulders, he gently swiped the cloth he’d given the man a second ago over the skin around his wounds. Jungkook still wondered so much about the injuries.

_How could he have hurt himself on his back like this? And for the cuts...or maybe scrapes...to be the same shape would be an unusual accident. They’re symmetrical in location. This one seems deeper in some places…_

Jungkook glanced over the rest of the man’s body; still careful of the marks on his back. He found no other injuries.

“Are you alright?” Jungkook checked again.

“Uh, yes. I’m good now,” the man assured before stepping away from his grasp. “Thank you,” he said.

“Oh, no problem. I’ll, uh, go get you some clothes,” Jungkook said before they could become any more awkward.

With that, he left the man to finish up and rummaged through his drawers, trying to decide what would best fit him. Jungkook compared the man’s body to his own, noting the significant height difference and overall slimmer frame.He sighed with the realization that none of his clothes would properly fit the man, but managed to find something decent.

Minutes passed before he pulled out an old hoodie of his. Grey in color, a little worn, but the softest and warmest he owned. Fuzzy material lined the inside. He also grabbed some black sweatpants and made his way to the bathroom. The door was closed, as Jungkook had shut it when he left. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

“Hey, I have some clothes for you.”

“Oh, okay!” he heard from the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal the man still in full nude, standing there with a smile on his face. He approached Jungkook and held his hands out for the folded clothes expectantly. Jungkook, though flustered, snapped out of his daze and handed the garments to the man before retreating the edge of his bed, trying his best to avoid staring as the stranger pulled on the sweatpants, which were obviously too baggy for his thinner legs; some of the fabric pooling around his ankles. The hoodie also proved much too large for him, as predicted. The bottom reached past his hips and the sleeves came close to covering his entire hand.

The man froze when he caught Jungkook staring.

“Wh-what?” he asked, pure confusion in his eyes.

“Oh right!” Jungkook exclaimed.

The man watched him, a confused expression still on his face as Jungkook jumped from his sitting position and went to a nearby dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out some pink and blue striped fuzzy socks.

Jungkook approached the man and bent down to his feet.

“Lift your foot.” It took the man a minute to understand Jungkook’s intentions, but he soon obeyed and felt strong hands graze his feet as he slipped the socks on. Jungkook got up from his crouch and stood in front of the man.

“It gets really cold here.”

Jungkook half expected the man to chuckle, but no form of laughter came. He supposed it must have been because of the near-death experience only hours earlier, and perhaps whatever happened to the poor man’s back.

“So...are you hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you found any errors, contradictions, etc. please let us know in a comment. Kudos and feedback are much appreciated.
> 
> Quotes of the week:
> 
> “She’s not gonna look for my porn, she doesn’t like it.” Prince 6/27/18
> 
> “Jin is the fishnet thot,” Virile 5/6/2018
> 
> Thank you again. ~Prince


	4. Chapter 4

The orange-headed man followed Jungkook out of his bedroom into the kitchen and living room. Jungkook looked at the forgotten cup of cold, soggy noodles in dismay. Wasting food ranked highest on his miniscule list of pet peeves. He picked it up and threw it in the trash after draining the liquid into the sink.

“Do you like ramen?” Jungkook asked the man, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. “You can sit down you know,” Jungkook said, gesturing towards his small dining table.

The man uttered an ‘oh’ and shuffled towards the table, pulling out a worn wooden chair and sitting down. Jungkook retrieved two noodle cups and set a pot out to boil the water.

During the wait, he eyed the boy sitting down, tracing shapes into the old finished wood of the table, lost in thought.

“Can you tell me your name?” Jungkook asked, trying to start a conversation. He didn’t know how he had forgotten to get the guy’s name.

_It’s time to figure out what happened with him._

The stranger stilled his hands and gazed back at Jungkook. He spoke after a further moment of silence.

“Park Jimin.”

_Park Jimin. Cute._

The water soon came to a boil. Jungkook turned the stove off and opened the cups.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Jungkook asked, carefully pouring an equal amount of hot water into each cup.

Jimin didn’t answer. Jungkook turned to him expectantly, only to be met with a trembling figure. Instead, his arms wrapped around himself and his eyes went glassy, as if the man were ready to break into tears. Guilt spiderwebbed inside of Jungkook’s stomach, digging its way into every crevice. He walked to Jimin and knelt in front of him, then placed his hands on Jimin’s thighs gently.

“Don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

A few sniffles lingered in the quiet moments that passed before Jimin inhaled a shaky breath, taking the sleeves away from his face. He avoided Jungkook’s eyes.

“It-It’s okay, it’s not your fault. You’ve done so much for me already, so you really shouldn’t be apologizing.”

Jimin placed his hands over Jungkook’s, rubbing the tops with his thumbs. Jungkook gave out something similar to an exasperated sigh, though he was far from annoyed. He tried to look into Jimin’s eyes but the orange-haired man continued to evade him.

“Hey, look at me,” Jungkook said firmly.

Jimin was quick to comply. Jungkook found some sort of conflict in his deep brown eyes, and he was ready to find out why it was there.

“I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure that whatever did affected you a lot. I’m just concerned for your health. Those wounds…” Jungkook internally shuddered at the thought of how painful they must have been, but externally he remained firm so as to not indicate how severe the marks truly were. “Those aren’t scrapes that you could’ve gotten easily or by some accident. As for whatever or whoever did that...I just don’t know. But I would like to. If you want to wait before telling me, that’s fine; we can do that, but you’ll have to say something soon so we can file a report to the police if we need to, okay?” Jungkook explained.

_It would be bad for Jimin to wait to tell the authorities what happened. If someone hurt Jimin, waiting would only give them time to run, or cover their tracks._

“Okay,” Jimin agreed, although his eyes sparkled with uncertainty. His sniffling became less frequent and his tears began to dry on his cheeks, whereas his eyes appeared puffy and red.

“Let’s eat. You’ll feel better after you have some food.”

Jungkook stood and went to grab the two noodle cups sitting on the counter. He put one down in front of Jimin and one at an empty seat, then took out two pairs of chopsticks and grabbed a bottle of water for each of them. At last, Jungkook sat across from Jimin and began to eat, paying no mind that Jimin had waited for him before he started as well. They sat in silence that was broken only by the little slurps of noodles and the thumps that came from the chopsticks hitting the styrofoam.

He’d been right. Jimin definitely looked like he felt better once he had some food. The warm soup and noodles filled his own stomach and made him sleepy. It was comfortable. Jimin finished first, sitting in his chair for a minute before asking Jungkook where the trash can was. Jungkook pointed to a cabinet underneath the sink, where Jimin placed his chopsticks after throwing out the bowl.

“Thanks,” Jungkook said appreciatively before he followed Jimin’s actions. Outside the window, Jungkook’s eyes met a midnight sky; layer upon layer of thick snow like carpet made of ice. Jungkook could barely see anything past the few trees that littered the area around his cabin but it was a sight he became used to after a while. Jungkook could sense Jimin’s unease as the orange-haired man peered through the glass. Over the past few hours, Jungkook kept tabs on his guest’s mannerisms. Jimin avoided the outer walls of the cabin, as well as any doors and windows that lead outside. He wouldn’t enter a room until Jungkook turned on the light, stiffened around Nochu, and studied all surroundings carefully. Now, Jimin looked out the window as though he expected a ghost to fly through and possess him at any second. Jungkook supposed he wasn’t a fan of the dark and turned to the man.

“Jimin.”

The other didn’t acknowledge him with so much as a breath in his direction, so he tried again.

“Jimin, do you feel okay?”

The man remained in his trance.

“Hey.” Jungkook laid a hand on his shoulder. Jimin flinched and quickly turned around to face Jungkook. “You alright? You spaced out.” Jungkook could see the anxiety on Jimin’s face, clear as letters on the pages of his novels.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, though Jungkook remained unconvinced. Nevertheless, he felt it wasn’t his place to push any further.

“Okay,” Jungkook said skeptically.

Jimin avoided his eyes and stole glances to the window every now and then. Fear coated his chocolate orbs and Jungkook could only imagine why. He decided that any scenario he conjured may be worse than the truth, so chose to lay his imagination aside until he had more information.

_Prying for an answer and asking questions about things that don’t concern me isn't the best thing for Jimin tonight, but tomorrow was a different story. Some rest would make him feel better. He wouldn’t run off once I fall asleep, would he?_

“Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?”

Jimin looked relieved at the questions and nodded with a tired smile on his face. Jungkook gave him a warm grin in return and guided Jimin back to the single bedroom.

Jungkook undid the bed, pulling the sheets out of their places and arranging the pillows flat against the mattress. “You can sleep here, I’ll take the couch in the living room,” he said, turning on the lamp on his bedside table.

Jimin said nothing as Jungkook made the bed at least look comfortable. He walked to the doorway where Jimin stood with his back to the wall and turned off the main light.

“Just come and wake me up if you need anything at all, okay?”

Once Jimin gave him an affirmative nod, Jungkook hovered in the doorway to make sure Jimin settled in alright. Jimin took careful steps towards Jungkook’s bed. It was big enough for two people and Jungkook considered asking Jimin if he’d mind sharing.

_The couch is fine, but won’t Nochu bother me? Would I make Jimin uncomfortable if I asked? He’d probably feel obligated to say yes…_

Jungkook decided to forget the idea and left Jimin alone, heading for the sofa. Nochu peered up at him as if to ask permission to join him of the couch, but ended up curling around himself atop his own bed.

A moment later, Jungkook heard quiet shuffling from the hallway. He turned to find Jimin emerge from behind the wall.

“J-Jungkook?”

He began to worry again, but offered a friendly smile anyway.

“Yes?”

Jimin played with his hands for a second, looking down at them before turning his gaze back to Jungkook who stared back expectantly.

“Would you sleep with me?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened and Jimin’s expression twinned the one he’d worn when he first woke up on the sofa.

_I frightened him again. But how? Does he think I’ll be angry that he wants company? Is that what he wants?_

“I’m sorry. Nevermind,” Jimin apologized seconds later. “It was a dumb thing to ask of-”

Jungkook cut him off. He was definitely not bothered by the request. Quite pleased, actually.

_Thank God. I won’t be sore tomorrow._

“No, no it’s not dumb. Don’t say that. I know...you’re scared, aren’t you?”

Jimin hesitated to answer. The gap of silence provided another opportunity for Jungkook to wonder why Jimin would seem to think so much about everything he said and did.

_What sort of place did he come from that made him so timid?_

“I’m sorry. Yes, I’m scared. I don’t want to be, but I am and I just really-”

“Please don’t apologize. I understand.”

Jungkook left his work with the pillow and various blankets and went to Jimin. He ruffled his hair slightly, only taking a moment after he’d already done so to wonder if the action would cause the man more anxiety.

“I may not understand what you’re afraid of, but everyone knows fear. It’s okay to be scared.”

“Thank you.” Jimin said quietly.

The two went back to Jungkook’s bedroom and made themselves comfortable in his bed. Jimin seemed to do his best to not so much as touch Jungkook, who hadn’t been phased by the situation at all.

He laid on his back, facing the ceiling with both arms crossed behind his head.

Jimin laid on his side facing Jungkook, who closed his eyes. Jimin took the chance to get closer. He did so without rattling the bedframe or making much noise. Now his head rested right next to Jungkook’s elbow. Jungkook’s eyes opened and he immediately turned his gaze to Jimin, who was on the complete opposite side of the bed just a moment ago. He quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing of it. After a second, he noticed Jimin eyeing his arms. He checked to see if there was dirt or something to draw attention, but only found the wrinkled sleeve of his shirt. Briefly, Jungkook pondered the possibility that he smelled, but discarded the idea, as he’d showered that afternoon. He closed his eyes again and sighed contently.

After a couple more minutes, Jimin finally got close enough to lay his head on Jungkook’s chest and draped his arm over his stomach. Jungkook felt Jimin’s heart thrumming a little faster than normal, but made no move to pull away. Jungkook finally let his chest bounce in a small chuckle.

“So that’s what you wanted,” he said while his hand played with Jimin’s hair for a moment before sliding down his back and then snaking around his waist. Jimin relaxed his muscles. Jungkook hadn’t realized just how tense the man really was before that.

“Goodnight, Jimin.” Jungkook said with a smirk before turning the lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late (again), we know we suck at deadlines, but L I S T E N, we have a damn good excuse ok.
> 
> We saw BTS live in concert in Fort Worth on the 15th.
> 
> I think that's a good explanation.
> 
> QUOTES:
> 
> Prince: *burps*  
> Virile- “Ew.”  
> Prince: “You’re welcome.”  
> Virile: *makes eye contact, smiling* “You’re disgusting.”  
> Prince: *triggered but happy* “Ya know what?! We’re the fucking Yoongi and Jin- We are Yoongi and Jin! You’re the fuckin’... the one from the rich family who dresses nice and makes their bed everyday! Changes their sheets once a week, doesn’t procrastinate all the time, does laundry on the same day every weekend, and then there’s me! The black-clothes-loving, bad-mouthed, messy piece of shit!”


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook woke up to outrageous white light flowing through the curtains of his small window. The sky remained cloudy as always; no doubt snow falling delicately to the ground. He looked to his left, but found the space empty yet warm.

_Where is Jimin?_

Jungkook sat up abruptly, his heavy head lolling to the side. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and almost fell off the mattress in his hurry, then nearly tripped over Nochu, who inconveniently stood right outside his door.

“Nochu! Move!” he grumbled frantically, though he was already past his obstructing dog by the time he got the all the words out.

“Jimin!” Jungkook called once he made it to the main living space, but Jimin was nowhere in sight.

_Where is he? Did he run away? Why would he leave? How far could he have gotten in that sort of cold without shoes? Did he take my shoes?_

Jungkook caught a glimpse of something outside the window. A little ways from his front porch, he spotted a mop of orange hair. It only took him a moment to connect the ‘orange hair’ dot to the ‘Jimin’ dot.

Jungkook rushed to the door and shoved it open. Jimin whirled; eyes wide. His stance showed he was ready to run. He was indeed not wearing any shoes to protect his feet, only the fuzzy socks Jungkook had given him the night before.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jungkook shouted. He stomped towards Jimin. The man’s alarm became evident in his expression. Jimin moved backwards, bringing his hands up defensively.

“I’m sorry I-” Jimin started to apologize but instead fell backwards into the snow. Jungkook continued towards him until he towered over Jimin, who now cowered in fear beneath him. Jungkook’s eyebrows knitted together while his lips turned into a confused frown.

“What’s wrong with you? Get out of the snow!” Jungkook got down on his knees next to Jimin. Jimin’s small hands covered his face just below his eyes, which were wide in terror; his small frame trembling much like the first time Jungkook had tried to approach him the night prior. Despite the stinging chill seeping through his thin clothes, Jungkook stared at the pitiful sight for a moment longer and sighed.

_I scared him again…_

The thought raced through Jungkook’s mind. Pained guilt hit him like needles poking into his skin from all angles.

“Jimin…” He reached out a hand to lay over Jimin’s palm. The latter recoiled, eyes squeezing shut. “Jimin please.” Jungkook grabbed both hands and ripped them away from Jimin’s face. Jimin gasped and opened his eyes, staring at Jungkook for a fraction of a second before wincing. He turned his face away, avoiding Jungkook’s gaze.

“Please,” Jungkook said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Jimin kept his face mostly hidden from Jungkook’s sight. After another moment in the icy wind, he moved to sit up. Jungkook offered out his hand, and while he still never met Jungkook’s eyes, Jimin accepted his assistance, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

Jungkook wrapped his arms around the shorter man in front of him and held him close. Jimin clutched Jungkook’s white shirt between his tiny fingers and squeezed.

“You’re going to be okay,” Jungkook whispered into his fluffy orange hair.

Jungkook didn’t really know why, but he felt the need to say it.

The two released each other back into the cold, and Jungkook turned to the cabin, Jimin walking close beside him.

Once inside, Jimin shuffled to the couch in Jungkook’s common area and sat down, curling his knees up to his chest. He pulled off the wet socks, dropping them to the ground in front of him. Jungkook closed the door and noted that moment as the first time Jimin had taken any sort of initiative since he’d been found. Jungkook eased onto the other side of the sofa and silently waited for the man to speak.

Jimin took in a shaky breath before he spoke.

“I-I was taken from my home,” he muttered. “These bad an- people...they took me and I didn’t know where we were going. I couldn’t...see.” His voice started to crack and Jungkook held his hand tightly. “They threw me into some room and it-it was so unbelievably cold. I couldn’t feel my fingers, my feet...” His voice trailed off, breath hitching. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears leaked from the corners. Jungkook reached out and pulled Jimin close, placing a hand gently on the back of the shorter’s head to pet at his hair, slowly coaxing him into a calmer state.

Jungkook maneuvered them so that Jimin’s head rested on his chest while Jungkook snaked his arms around the other’s waist. Jimin soon relaxed enough to continue his explanation.

“They didn’t feed me for the first couple days. They gave me something to eat later, but god I wish I had starved…” Jimin continued to get quieter with each word before he snuggled further into Jungkook and took a deep breath. His voice became so quiet and soft that Jungkook had to slow his breathing just to hear him.

“Whoever it was...I really only know one of them... they came in and did this to my back. It hurt, Jungkook. It was awful. I did everything I could think of to try to get them to stop, but they wouldn’t. They enjoyed it too much...” Jimin paused and licked his lips. “You don’t want to hear the rest. I’m sorry I said anything. It’s better if you don’t know.”

Jimin scootched to the other side of the sofa once more, letting his feet dangle over the edge so his toes touched the ground. He hunched so his elbows rested on his knees, chin in his hands.

Jungkook frowned.

 _I want to know,_ he thought determinedly. _What is the ending to this horror story? Where did the details go? What happened?_

“Jimin, I do want to know,” Jungkook said simply, sitting straight. “I want to help you with whatever it is that’s going on. Just tell me so that we can do something about this.”

Jimin huffed. “But you _can’t_ do anything about this, Jungkook. Neither can I. I just want to leave and get back home, but that’s impossible now.”

Jimin covered his face with one of his hands, shielding his eyes.

“Why? What do you mean?”

Jimin shook his head. “There’s no way for me to get back there. I have no idea where I am, and even if I did, there’s no way for me to get back to where I came from.”

“We’re in Alaska, near Ketchikan,” Jungkook answered. “Where are you from?”

Jimin gave him an incredulous look.

“I don’t know where Alaska is. I don’t know what it means when you say Ketchikan is in Alaska.”

Jungkook blinked. He really didn’t know what else to do.

“Pardon?”

“I live on a fucking cloud.”

“I’m not sure I understand…”

“I’m an angel, Jungkook.”

_Should I take him to the hospital?_

“Let me explain,” Jimin pleaded. “I escaped, I did my best to get home. But I ended up here instead. The people who captured me did so much more than just keep me locked in a room. I had wings, but one of the people… I never learned his name. They were careful not to say it. He… He cut them off. It took an eternity. And they did much worse, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUOTES:
> 
> “They just need to cuddle. That’s the whole point of this.” Virile in like FEBRUARY 2018
> 
> “Yoongi can be a thotty dom.” Virile and Prince 5/6/18 “He would be a thotty dom, like a sassy, thotty dom.” (Just Virile)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the tags have been updated. We've added implied/referenced rape/non-con, but we do want to mention that there is no rape scene. It's not described in any form of explicit detail. One of the characters implied that it's happened in the past. That's about as far as that goes, though. We know this is a very sensitive topic, and we never want anyone to be made uncomfortable or upset by our content. We completely understand if anyone no longer wants to keep up with this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you feel that we've strongly misrepresented the situation, we encourage you to leave a comment and we'll look into it. We've tried our best to clearly express that it's not romantic in any way and that when this happens you can't expect a hot Korean man to jump in and cure you of the trauma.

Jungkook racked his brain for something to say. For the time being, he decided to go along with Jimin’s ramble.

“What did they do?”

“For the first two days, I was left alone. There were bright lights in the room, which made it hard to sleep, and they gave me no food or water. Three men, other angels, kept coming and going. One never touched me. Well, it’s more accurate to say he never harmed me. He just stood there and watched, letting everything happen. He seemed indifferent. The second and third angels took my wings. Actually, they cut them off. Used an axe. Of course, it wasn’t a clean cut, so the first guy had to come back and fix it. He gave me morphine, and when I woke up, even the stubs were gone. It just left the scars. On the fifth day or so, I can’t be too sure, the third one came in. I was still so tired. I didn’t know what more they could have wanted. He was alone and didn’t say much. My back still hurt like nothing I had ever felt. The pain was incredible. Every time I moved I felt like screaming. The third angel didn’t seem to mind. They hadn’t given my shirt back after they cut off my wings. That day, or night, whichever it was, the third angel took the rest of my clothes. He touched me in ways that I never want to be touched again... It felt like he was everywhere. He was so much stronger than me at that point. I tried to make him stop, but…it didn’t work. I blacked out at some point and woke up with a blanket.”

Jungkook didn’t know how to feel. He couldn’t make himself believe that Jimin was an angel with wings, who lived in a cloud. Nochu trotted into the room to sit at Jungkook’s feet, resting his head between his knees.

_Maybe that was something he told himself to cope with the trauma. But...what about the rape? How much of this is true and how much of it isn’t?_

__Jungkook decided that denying Jimin’s story may only break his fragile state of mind further. He would have to find him some help in the meantime and also find out where he lived._ _“Jimin…” Jungkook sighed. “I have no words for what happened, and I know I can’t do anything about it, but let me take care of you and who knows? Maybe we can get you home.”_ _Jimin glared at floor before he scoffed._ _

__“Fine,” he said._ _

__Jungkook knew that Jimin didn’t believe in his words nor would he let Jungkook help him to get home. After all, Jimin was set on being an angel that lived in the clouds._ _

_I’ll just get him some help...maybe I can go into town soon and do some research…see if anyone’s gone missing recently._

____They sat there in silence for a few moments longer when Nochu suddenly startled, barking loudly, running to the door and scratching it. Jungkook knew that bark. It wasn’t his usual friendly greeting, rather it came out deep and booming, cutting through the silence, making both Jimin and Jungkook flinch._ _ _ _

____Jungkook stood up abruptly and went to Nochu near the door. He pulled back the curtain and scanned the area outside, but found nothing, then opened the door and walked out, looking around for any possible movement. Nochu took this chance to sprint out of the house, off into the snow and out of sight._ _ _ _

____“Nochu! No wait!” he commanded, but Nochu was already long gone. Jungkook turned his head to look at Jimin, who was already on his feet. He held a concerned expression._ _ _ _

_He knows something's off too._

______Nochu never ran away unless he was either teasing Jungkook or going to defend his owner from any unwanted visitors. It definitely wasn’t the former. Although Nochu has been known to run off only to chase a squirrel, worry scrambled Jungkook’s thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do we do?” Jimin asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We go after him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jungkook closed the door and walked to his bedroom without a glance in Jimin’s direction. Jimin, however, followed dutifully. Jungkook looked through his closet, then picked out a black long sleeve shirt and hoodie of the same color. He was about to pull off his white t-shirt, but noticed Jimin standing in the doorway out of the corner of his eye. Jungkook stopped what he was doing and looked at Jimin expectantly. The other became visibly nervous, wringing his hands together as his shoulders stiffened._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I- Uh, do I go too?” he asked, sounding a little unsure of himself. Jungkook pondered the possibility._ _ _ _ _ _

_Would it be okay for him to go? He wouldn’t collapse from the cold or anything right? His head is just a little messed up, but he’s physically okay. I don’t know…_

____

____

________“I want to help,” Jimin stated with confidence. He stood taller and held a determined expression. Jungkook knew that he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I have extra clothes. It wouldn’t hurt._

__________“Okay. Let me grab you something to wear,” Jungkook said as he went back to his closet to pull out a light blue long sleeve with a maroon cable knit sweater. He handed them to Jimin before opening his dresser drawer, staring down at its contents. His clothes would, once again, not fit well on Jimin because of his smaller frame. Jungkook shrugged, deciding there was nothing he could do to help at the moment. He pulled out his tightest pair of skinny jeans, hoping that they would work, and pulled out a pair for himself. Next he retrieved two pairs of thermal underwear bottoms and glanced at Jimin before pulling out a regular pair, too. He gave Jimin the pair of jeans and both the regular and thermal underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally, Jungkook began to undress, slipping his white tee over his torso and off his body to replace it with the black shirt and hoodie. He then pulled on the thermal underwear and jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He turned to Jimin, who already had his sweater on over his shirt. He was in the middle of slipping on the underwear given to him. Jungkook quickly turned away, his face heating up from embarrassment. Jimin said nothing and continued to get dressed, so Jungkook assumed he didn’t see him look. Jungkook returned to his closet while Jimin put on the thermal underwear. He took out two thick winter coats and threw them onto his bed, chuckling at the thought of tiny Jimin in one of the thick jackets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s funny?” Jimin asked, going to stand next to Jungkook once he finished buttoning the jeans. Jungkook gave out another chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing. Here.” He took one of the coats and removed it from the hanger before handing it to Jimin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Also…” Jungkook went to his dresser and grabbed two pairs of ski pants. “Can’t go without these. Put it on first before the coat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gave Jimin one of the pairs. They both got dressed in the stiff snow gear, limiting their range of motion to protect themselves from the harsh temperature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You look like a marshmallow,” Jungkook said through his laughter. Of course, he thought of it as a compliment. Jimin, however, did not. He let out a gasp, his face contorting into disgusted confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Excuse me? You do too!” he huffed, sitting down on the bed to put on the socks and snow boots Jungkook gave him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jungkook rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, holding back his laughter to spare Jimin. He sat down next to him and slipped on his boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why do you think he ran off?” Jimin asked while tucking his foot into the second boot, covering his small toes and making them look comically large._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nochu? I have no idea, to be honest. He hasn’t done that in awhile.” He paused; a thought interrupting his words. “Well, except for when he found you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jimin didn’t respond. Instead he finished tying the laces on his shoes and stood up to leave the room. Jungkook finished soon after and grabbed some thick gloves before he followed suit. He found Jimin standing in front of the door and looking out the window. Jungkook casually walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Jimin flinched and turned around, eyes momentarily wide until he sighed in relief when his gaze met Jungkook’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Here, you’ll need these too.” He handed the dark blue pair of gloves to Jimin before putting on the black pair. “Okay, you ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jimin gave an affirmative nod and with that, they left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, if you've ever been a victim of sexual assault, I hope you have someone you trust enough to talk to about it and that you're not stuck in an awful situation. Always seek help when you need it, and know that people love you and it's not your fault.
> 
> QUOTES:
> 
> “Daddy Fat Kun. Fucking kill me bro.” - Virile 4/9/18
> 
> “I’d be one expensive sugar baby, that’s for sure.” - Virile 4/14/18


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook trudged through the snow as Jimin followed a little behind. Jungkook’s steps became rapid; used to the stiff material of his clothing. The puffy fabric obstructed his range of motion and his feet sunk into the heavy snow that laid on the ground, but he’d had plenty of experience with the unforgiving atmosphere. Jimin, though, seemed entirely out of his element. He stumbled every few moments in his attempts to keep up and fell behind foot by foot. Unnoticing, Jungkook moved further and further ahead until Jimin called out a small “Wait.”

Jungkook stopped in his tracks to face Jimin, who held his gaze while they drew closer.

“You have to slow down. You’re getting too far ahead,” Jimin explained.

“My bad. I didn’t notice,” Jungkook said, smiling sheepishly. He held out his hand in front of Jimin. The other only glanced at it with a confused expression before looking up at Jungkook.

“What is that for?”

“Hold it.”

“What?”

“Hold my hand.”

“Why?” Despite his question, Jimin took Jungkook’s hand and held it as tightly as possible through the bulky material of his glove.

“So I don’t leave you behind. Just tug on me if I need to slow down.”

Jimin grinned, teeth and all, fingers intertwined with Jungkook’s as they walked. Jungkook almost forgot the task at hand. Rather, he focused on the smaller man next to him, hypersensitive of his pace. They walked in silence through trees and snow underneath smokey clouds for a few minutes before Jimin spoke.

“Where do you think he might be?”

“I don’t know. I’m not particularly worried though, he knows his way around. I’m more concerned about what he went after. It’s very unusual for him to run off like he did.”

Jungkook could only think of one other instance where Nochu had decided to run away in such a mood. That was when another dog, or lone wolf, was wandering around the premises of Jungkook’s cabin. Nochu growled at the visitor angrily, and the moment Jungkook opened the door, the dog raced outside to chase it away, much like what happened earlier that morning. Only now, Nochu didn’t come right back.

Jungkook stopped and dropped Jimin’s hand to cup his own around his mouth and call out for Nochu. His yells only echoed for a moment before the air stilled again. They stood there in the quiet, ears straining to hear even the faintest noise over the wind coiling around them.

There was nothing.

“Nochu!” Jimin bellowed. Jungkook was surprised at Jimin’s sudden call. His voice projected very well for how soft his tone had been so far, but even with Jimin’s hail, there was no answer to be heard.

They walked through a line of trees and were met with a large, frozen pond. The ice was smooth, not a scratch or crack to be seen. A black figure, however, stood out against the untouched surface and Jungkook immediately knew who it was.

“Nochu!” Jungkook called sternly. Nochu turned his head to look at Jungkook, approaching him. The dog quickly took action and bolted off down the side of the pond and past the trees. Jungkook groaned loudly, running in the direction Nochu went. He stopped momentarily only to turn and call to Jimin.

“Wait here! I’ll be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short! Sorry >~< -Virile
> 
> QUOTES:
> 
> “You’re like my favorite pair of jeans; always there for me when I cry.” -Virile 10/7/18  
> “Do you cry into your jeans?” ~Prince


	8. Bonus 0.01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a real one this time.

Jungkook ran away without another word, leaving Jimin alone by the frozen pond. He suddenly felt very small beside the trees that towered above him, anxiety rising in his chest as he waited for Jungkook to return. The urge to chase him grew stronger with each second he stood in wait. As much as he tried to focus on the pond before him, paranoia twisted in his gut.

“Jimin,” called a faint whisper.

Jimin spun, looking in all directions. He saw nothing.

_Everything’s fine. I’m just hearing things._

Jimin repeated the thought over and over in his mind in the few seconds of silence that passed until the same voice spoke again.

“You’re not the easiest to find, all things considered, Your Highness.”

Chills ran up his spine, his eyes wide. He recognized that tone; the pitch.

_Not him. Please, not him. Jungkook, get back here. Please hurry._

Leaves rustled from somewhere above, and snow fell to the ground with a too-loud thump. A winged figure stood before Jimin. He recognized it all. The white disheveled hair, eyes like black holes, and magnificent, dark gray wings that protruded proudly from the angel’s back. He wore a sleeveless black hooded top, and dark jeans to match. The angel wrung his hands together; a maniacal grin slashing across his face. A tattoo like spreading black venom coated his neck in ink.

Jimin grimaced before he could stop himself. The man who took his wings stood a mere three feet in front of himself. Tears threatened to race down Jimin’s face without his consent. He opened his mouth to scream for Jungkook, but the other angel was instantly inches away, covering his lips with a hand.

“Don’t scream,” he warned in a raspy voice. “Do you understand?”

Jimin nodded furiously. He had no time to think about what the angel could do to if he did cry out, but recalling their past interactions, Jimin knew he wouldn’t like it.

“We _have_ been looking for you for quite a time now. More than a day has passed since your escape. Have you any idea how much trouble that makes for us?”

Jimin took a cautious step back, but halted when the other raised a brow.

“I asked a question. I never told you to move.”

Jimin stiffened impossibly more.

“The human you’ve been with,” the angel snarled. “What does he know?”

Rage consumed him at the mention of Jungkook. His features contorted into anger.

“Everything,” Jimin hissed. “I told him every single thing that you sick bastards did to me. He may not believe all of it just yet, but he will when he comes back.”

The angel made a noise akin to a low chuckle, clutching his stomach and tossing his head back so far his neck appeared broken. Jimin decided that it sounded closer to a demon’s gargle than an angel’s laugh.

“Oh, sweetheart,” the other began, composing himself. “He’s not coming back. The Resistance is searching all over this place for you. I’m sure someone snatched him the moment that pitiful being left your side. He’s done for now.” His voice resounded through the air like a dark melody.

Jimin shook his head again, denying the horrid picture the monster had painted. He felt his heart threaten to shatter as he clung desperately to the shred of hope that Jungkook was okay.

“That’s not true,” he insisted; his tone wavering more than he intended. “He just went to look for his dog! It’s not true!” Jimin stomped forward to shove the other back. The angel stumbled a couple steps before he balanced himself.

The other’s face twisted into something more sinister than anything Jimin had seen in him thus far.

“You really want to start a fight in your condition?” the other growled, his voice rising. “You’re more of a fool than Suho makes you out to be!” He spat in Jimin’s direction.

“I don’t mind what your wreck of a leader thinks of me. Even the Uthifon army knows he spends most of his time kissing his boyfriend’s cock,” Jimin retorted. “You don’t need to mock me by using his alias. Everyone knows it’s Joonmyun.”

The angel scoffed. “Like you haven’t been doing the same with your new friend here on Earth. Mind you, you’re in the same situation as Suho. The Resistance knows your name. We know your face. Your identity is no mystery to us. The only difference is that we got to you long before your men were anywhere near finding Suho. Everyone in this war needs an alias, be it Suho, or Kai.”

“You go by Kai?” Jimin questioned.

“I might,” the other lilted. His eyes seemed to glimmer with something Jimin couldn’t name.

“I’ve done nothing with Jungkook. He found me and took me with him. That’s it,” Jimin snapped.

“And he’ll pay for it with his life.”

Jimin clenched his eyes shut.

_No. Jungkook is okay. He has to be okay. He’ll find me._

“Though, it is good to know his name.” The other smirked the devilish grin that had been carved into Jimin’s memory less than a week ago.

He realized his mistake immediately.

_Jungkook’s been dragged into this. And thanks to me…_

“The Resistance wouldn’t go after him. There’s no point. He’s not worth it to you,” Jimin argued.

The angel hummed. “That’s where you’re wrong. You said you told him everything.”

“What is one human going to do? Go around screaming that there are angels in the clouds? Nobody will believe him.”

“We’ll make sure of that. First, I have to get you back to the base.”

“Don’t touch me,” Jimin warned. His voice sounded far more confident than he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to this point in the story, Virile had written all the chapters but when we realized that this part really needed to be in Jimin's perspective, we decided on a 'Bonus' chapter, for lack of a better word. I kind of laid out the general plot here and had many details in mind. Virile didn't feel that he could write it, but we both agreed that it needed to be in the story, so I (Prince) wrote it instead, an thus began writing all bonus chapters from then on. I do hope, however, that the transition in writing style wasn't too abrupt.
> 
> Please leave feedback if you have a free moment! We really are needing some love on this work right now.


	9. Chapter 8

Jungkook had a steady grip on Nochu’s collar, not trusting his dog to walk freely by his side anymore.

“Why do you have to run off all the time? I’m already trying to take care of Jimin, I don’t need you causing problems,” Jungkook said sternly. Nochu paid him no mind. Instead he sniffed the ground, trying to run ahead every now and then. Jungkook didn’t let him, his grip tightening every time Nochu pulled ahead.

They soon approached the pond, yet something felt off. Jungkook spotted Jimin, but another figure stood with him. He froze in place when he saw the enormous, lead-gray feathered wings spread out from the stranger’s back, fitting perfectly with his menacing features. Shadows traced his eyes and a unique tattoo created black veins on his neck. White hair fluffed out in every direction.The unknown man had pale lips and a strong jaw. A sleeveless top exposed his muscular arms.

_Those are… wings… ___

__He seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with Jimin, but Jungkook could tell it wasn’t friendly. He spotted the tears on Jimin’s face; the way he backed away each time the winged man stepped closer. Nochu growled lowly, but Jungkook shushed him._ _

__As he inched closer, crouching behind trees, he was able to hear their discussion._ _

__“Nobody will believe him,” Jimin said, voice steady._ _

__“We’ll make sure of that,” the stranger said in a gravelly tone. “First, I have to get you back to the base.”_ _

__Jimin’s stance became firm. “Don’t touch me,” he seethed._ _

__The other man made a sound not unlike a growl before he approached Jimin. His hand reached for Jimin’s shoulder, but before he could make contact, Jungkook released his grip on Nochu’s collar and sprinted to Jimin’s side, his dog not a foot behind._ _

__The winged man froze; his eyes unnaturally dark and wide. He took one step back, and then another. Before Jungkook could say anything to Jimin’s defense, the stranger’s wings pushed through the air, lifting him off the ground. He flew away too fast for Jungkook to comprehend that he’d even flown to begin with._ _

__“Who was that?”_ _

__“The angel who hacked my wings off with an axe,” Jimin said bitterly, small tears beading down his cheeks._ _

__“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he? I swear if he touched you-”_ _

__“Jungkook, I’m fine. He didn’t touch me. What about you? Did you see anyone out there?”_ _

__Confused, Jungkook shook his head._ _

_We’re in an icy wasteland, who else would be around?_

____“No, of course not. Why?”_ _ _ _

____Jimin exhaled, shoulders sagging. “He must have lied, then. You’re sure no one else could’ve been there to see you?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure,” he confirmed. “What did that guy say?”_ _ _ _

____Jimin shook his head. “Nothing. We should head back. Now.”_ _ _ _

____Jungkook wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “No, Jimin. Who was that? What did he say to you?”_ _ _ _

____“Nothing!” the other insisted. “Forget it. You shouldn’t be involved with this anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“Involved with what?” Jungkook asked irritably. “What are you talking about? Who was that? Why did he have wings?”_ _ _ _

____Jimin faced him more directly now and met his eyes. “I told you, Jungkook. I’m an angel. So is the guy you saw. I think his name is Kai. Well, not his real name, of course. It’s a long story. I’d rather tell you when it’s not so cold.”_ _ _ _

____Jungkook sighed. He definitely believed Jimin now._ _ _ _

____“Okay, let’s go home,” he said. Jungkook turned to the direction of his cabin and began walking. Jimin caught up to tread by his side, Nochu trotting ahead._ _ _ _

____Sometime during their stroll, Jimin’s hand reached out to grasp Jungkook’s. Without a word, Jungkook held onto it tightly, afraid Jimin might be snatched away if he were to let go._ _ _ _

____Jungkook caught sight of the cabin. A wave of relief washed over him. They could finally be safe in the confines of his home. Jungkook was never a fan of unexpected and heart attack-inducing events._ _ _ _

____They entered the cabin. In the familiar atmosphere, Jungkook relaxed enough to free Jimin’s hand from his own to close the door after he walked in._ _ _ _

____Jimin followed him to the kitchen. On the way, countless thoughts filled his mind._ _ _ _

_So, then… Jimin really is an angel. There’s no way I imagined that man, those wings. God, they had to be ten feet in span. How is that possible?_

______Jungkook refilled Nochu’s bowl, as he hadn’t fed him since the night before, then turned towards the bedroom. Jimin tailed him.  
Once the outerwear was hung back up in the closet, Jungkook sat on the side of his bed, staring ahead at the man in front of him. The other only gazed back at him without a word. Jungkook patted the space beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jimin hesitated for a moment before going to sit next to Jungkook. They sat in a suffocating silence. The only thing that Jungkook could hear was his own steady breathing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on? I mean, I know you’re an angel, but that Kai person, what was he saying to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jimin sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He said that the Resistance is looking for me and that...that they’re going after you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Resistance? What is that? Why are they looking for you? What do they want with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m kind of thinking out loud here..._

________Jungkook felt Jimin rest his head on his shoulder, placing one of his adorably small hands on his thigh before sighing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s a war going on in the clouds. The Resistance is the opposing side. They’re looking for me because I’m the Prince of my side, Uthifon. I’m supposed to be leading a fucking kingdom in the middle of war but I can’t because I’m stuck down here with no hope of getting back to the clouds,” Jimin said irritably. Jungkook rested his hand over Jimin’s in an attempt to comfort him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Kai, the one from before...he’s the angel who cut off my wings. I think he works closely with the leader of the Resistance, who is called Suho, but I’m not too sure. He told me that there were others looking for you the minute you left me to go after Nochu and that...that they were going to kill you because you know too much and I got scared, Jungkook! I didn’t know what to do! There were three others who I saw, and I think they’re the others that Kai was talking about, but I’m completely powerless without my wings. I’m basically a human except for the fact that I can walk on clouds, but what's the point when I can’t even get there in the first place?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jimin fell backwards onto the unmade bed, letting his cheeks puff out as an exasperated sigh left his lips. Jungkook looked back at him. Jimin covered his eyes with a sleeve, his legs dangling off the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_His situation is more severe than I thought…and so is mine, now. What does the Resistance want with me?_

__________“Why did all this happen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I noticed that humans have many problems with their world. There is constant fighting between each other and within themselves; so many emotions to sort out, decisions to make… It all seemed like some of you needed help. I wanted to share our peacefulness with the humans. Have us become their...guardian angels, you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jungkook laid down next to Jimin and shuffled a bit to get comfortable before the other continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Some angels were against the idea. Suho, or Junmyeon, created a group who disagreed with me called the Resistance. They soon turned into a large organization. They’re very secretive, and operate almost entirely in the dark. Even if you’re a part of it, you won’t know anything unless you absolutely need to. The members can hide in plain sight, yet they all know if you’re not one of their own. I know Kai works closely with Junmyeon. While I was...detained, I saw very few people, likely as few as possible. The quiet one, Junmyeon himself, Kai, and the other one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It began to feel like Jimin was speaking more to himself than to Jungkook. Jimin stopped talking, uncovering his eyes to stare at the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t really have anything to do. I’m stuck down here with angels on both sides looking for me. My best option right now is to run away and if they find me again, I’ll just keep moving unless I can find a way to get back up there, but that’s doubtful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jungkook turned his body to face Jimin, propping his head up with one hand. He laid his other hand on the angel’s to try and comfort him, although he didn’t know if it affected anything because Jimin still held conflict in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey,” Jungkook said, making Jimin turn his head to face him. “I know this isn’t going to help but everything is going to be okay and if you need help, I’m always here. We can figure this out, although, I don’t know where you could go. You’re not exactly-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jungkook, I...I’d rather not think of this. Can we just stay here for a moment? I know overthinking it won’t do any good for me right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jungkook only pondered the idea for a second before giving a slight nod. He got on his back again, letting out a small sigh.  
“Thank you,” Jimin said quietly, scooting closer to Jungkook and resting his head on his chest, his arm lazily draped over Jungkook’s stomach. Jungkook’s eyes snapped open as he looked down at the fluffy head of orange resting on his chest. A warm smile spread across Jungkook’s face, his eyes closing slowly as he laid his head back onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around Jimin’s small figure, holding him securely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jungkook felt himself slip in and out of consciousness. He tried his best to stay awake, but his resolve to do so easily wore away. He watched as Jimin dozed, eyes shut gently and plump lips slightly parted as calm breaths flowed in and out. He gave into his craving for sleep and let his eyes finally close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All A/B/O fics are the same, like ‘awe, poor helpless omega in heat, weh, fuck me.’” Prince 10/15/18
> 
> “Wen Junhui has strong drag queen vibes.” Prince 10/13/18


	10. Chapter 9

“Jungkook! Jungkook, wake up!”

Jungkook’s eyes fluttered open, his mind hazy with sleep. He struggled to move his arm, his whole body weighed down by his still-relaxed muscles.

“Jungkook, get up now!”

He heard Jimin’s urgency and bolted upright. Jungkook took in a deep breath before forcing his eyes to open, something he immediately regrets doing as the sunlight made his eyes water.

“Ah, shit!” Jungkook exclaimed under his breath, hands flying up to rub his eyes.

“Jungkook, please!” Jimin started whining, rapidly tapping Jungkook’s chest to get his attention.

“Okay! Okay!” Jungkook blurted in a croaky voice. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to let his eyes focus before looking at Jimin who was kneeling next to him.

“What’s the problem?” Jungkook asked irritably.

_I do not feel like getting up right now. ___

__“I hear thumping on the-” Before he could finish his sentence, they were silenced by the sound of footsteps on the roof, loud and heavy. “Jungkook, I think they’re here for us!” Jimin’s voice came as nothing more than a desperate whisper. His eyes and hands shook with nerves. Jungkook looked around to ensure they were the only two inside the cabin._ _

__“What should we do?”_ _

__“I don’t know! That’s why I woke you up!” Jimin tensed his hands frantically in front of him as he spoke._ _

__Jungkook took a deep breath to calm himself. He got off the bed and walked out to the main living space in search of Nochu. The dog stood on his own bed in the corner of the living room, his ears alert. There was another single footstep, causing Nochu to bark._ _

__“Nochu, be quiet!” His commands went unheard by the animal, who kept barking. Jungkook groaned and made his way towards his dog. He knelt in front of Nochu and pet his head to quiet him._ _

__“It’s okay. Shhh. Stop barking, please?” Jungkook spoke to Nochu in a soft, gentle voice, stroking his fur gently. Nochu started to hush; small, quieter noises coming from the back of his throat in place of his previous noisy barks._ _

__“What are we going to do?” Jimin forced out in a tumbleweed of frenzied syllables._ _

__Jungkook turned his head to look at Jimin, who stood a few feet behind him. The angel stared at Jungkook with the same fear he had seen from afar only a few hours ago._ _

__“Oh,” Jungkook uttered under his breath, getting up from his kneeling position to approach Jimin. He engulfed him into a hug, holding him tightly. Jimin let out a gasp of surprise but he didn’t pull away._ _

__“You’re fine,” he promised. “Everything is going to be okay,” Jungkook said calmly._ _

__Muffled thumps seemed to follow them throughout the cabin._ _

__“Okay,” the other agreed._ _

__Jungkook pulled away, taking Jimin’s hand into his own and leading him back to his bedroom. He spun Jimin around to face him, his hands on the other’s shoulders. The footsteps suddenly stopped, and Jungkook could only assume that whoever was on the roof wasn’t there anymore. He had to act quickly._ _

__“Jimin, I need you to pay close attention,” he said seriously. Jimin nodded, his gaze never leaving Jungkook’s. Jungkook went to his closet and motioned for Jimin to come closer when he opened the door._ _

__“Hide in here. I’ll go see what’s going on.”_ _

__“Jungkook, no. I can’t have you getting hurt for me,” Jimin sighed._ _

__“Jimin, I’ll be okay. I’d rather get caught and have you safe.”_ _

__Jimin gave an untrusting look at the closet. There was a space in the corner where he could fit, though he hesitated before crawling into the space, his back against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. Before Jungkook left to go investigate the footsteps, he got on all fours to crawl up to Jimin. He reached out a hand to lay on other’s knee._ _

__“It’ll be okay.” Although Jungkook kept saying those three simple words, he began to doubt himself. Yes, he spoke them to Jimin, but they were more to comfort himself at this point._ _

_It’ll be okay. ___

____Jungkook moved to pull away when he felt a small hand grasp his own. He looked up to see Jimin staring back at him with uncertainty and trepidation._ _ _ _

____“Don’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Jimin…”_ _ _ _

____Jungkook was suddenly enveloped in a hug, delicate arms wrapped firmly around his torso._ _ _ _

____“Be careful, please. There’s no telling what they’ll do if you’re caught,” he said quietly, his face buried into his shoulder.  
“Jimin, I’ll be careful.”_ _ _ _

_But I can’t promise that I’ll be okay. ___

______With that, Jungkook pulled away from Jimin’s grasp and got to his feet. He gave Jimin a final glance before sliding the closet doors shut. He took a deep inhale through his nose and released it through his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

_Maybe I can have Nochu come with me… ___

________“I’ll be back,” he said to Jimin, not waiting for a reply as he walked out of the bedroom. He walked passed Nochu, who had decided to lay down despite his watchful manner, and to the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_If Jimin and I are in danger, I shouldn’t put Nochu in danger either. ___

__________With only a moment of hesitation, he opened the door and took a step outside, looking around to find whoever had been on the roof. He caught no sight of the menacing angel with a dark aura and ghastly wings, nor did he detect any other angel or human. Jungkook kept a watchful eye as he closed the door behind him. He crept outside and down the front steps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, wait! Shit!” Jungkook heard from behind him. A few strident steps echoed before he heard something land on the snow. He spun around, met with an unfamiliar winged figure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ow…” the stranger uttered. He was hunched over, breathing heavily through his teeth. Jungkook paid no concern to the man’s health. Instead, he focused on the massive, dusty brown wings which spread from his back, the same color as his soft hair which had small, white specks dotting the strands. He noted the man’s wings to be about the same size as the angel from the pond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Another one. ___

____________Jungkook rolled his eyes, but he appreciated that it wasn’t that Kai character from earlier. He examined the man from a safe distance, noting his pained expression. Jungkook made no move approach the other, though the winged man spotted him within seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Who are you?” the stranger questioned. Jungkook sensed the hostility in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He chose to play it safe and give away as little information as possible. “What do you want?” he asked carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The man’s eyes slanted harshly, forming a unique kind of glare that Jungkook rarely witnessed. “Tell me where Prince Jimin is,” he said. “I know he’s staying with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh, yeah. He’s a Prince. ___

______________Jungkook needed to change the subject. “Answer me first,” he insisted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The stranger let out a low noise similar to a snarl and stood from the ground, his large wings drawing close to his back. “I don’t know who you are, but I know Jimin is with you. I’m a soldier under his command, here to take His Majesty back to Uthifon. Let me see him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t have any proof of who you really are. For all I know, you’re from the Resistance, just like Kai.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The stranger’s air shifted from a show of anger to one of curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Who is Kai?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He came after Jimin earlier but flew off once he saw me. I won’t let you see Jimin unless I know you’re not from the Resistance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jungkook’s own words sparked a memory into his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A few have a symbol stained on their wings to indicate they’re from the Resistance, _Jimin had said._ _

________________Jungkook’s eyes scanned the man’s wings once more, but he caught no sign of any markings. His brown wings were pure. He recalled Jimin’s other words; that some of the Resistance doesn’t stain their wings in order to keep their affiliation a secret. Still, he took it as a good sign._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The angel straightened his spine and rolled his shoulders back. He held his chin up in a way that screamed ‘dignity’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“My name is Kim Seokjin, and I am a Uthifon soldier under the command of Prince Park Jimin. My unit’s commander, Jung Hoseok, has instructed me to find and retrieve the Prince. I have strong reason to believe he is in your care and has been for at least the last twenty-four hours. If you do not take me to him now, I will have no choice but to consider you as a threat to Uthifon and its Prince.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jungkook’s eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Even if he’s not part of the Resistance, he’s willing to hurt me in order to get to Jimin… ___

__________________“Wait,” Jungkook blurted. “I’m only trying to keep him safe, which is the same thing you say that you want,” Jungkook reasoned. “Why don’t we both calm down a little. If we both have the same goal, there’s no need to act as enemies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Seokjin said nothing but didn’t seem opposed to the idea. Jungkook continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I know your name, so how about I tell you mine?” The angel nodded, and Jungkook did the same in response before speaking again. “I’m Jeon Jungkook, and yesterday afternoon, my dog ran out into the snow. When I found Nochu, my dog, I also found Jimin lying in the snow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Seokjin’s eyes widened and his posture went rigid. “Is he alive?” he demanded, urgency in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes, yes, he’s fine,” Jungkook assured. “I got him warm, and when he woke up, he showered and got into some clothes. Since then, he’s mostly been okay. He was scared of me for the first few minutes, but other than that, there hasn’t been anything to worry about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jungkook decided it best not to share the part where he discovered Jimin’s scars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The angel seemed confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Prince Jimin doesn’t get scared so easily. What did you do to him?” The venom in Seokjin’s voice was strong enough to reach Jungkook from where he stood, several paces away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jungkook’s brain scrambled to come up with a response. Before he managed to get a single word out, Seokjin lunged forward and shoved him to the ground. Cold engulfed Jungkook’s body the second he hit the snow. The two men wrestled to get on top of each other for a few seconds before Seokjin overpowered Jungkook, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists onto the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What the hell did you do to him?” Seokjin growled. “Where is he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His grip on Jungkook’s wrists tightened, nails digging into Jungkook’s skin even through his hoodie. Jungkook let out a grunt as he struggled to get away from the angel above him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I didn’t do anything! I took care of him! Get off of me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Where is he?” He emphasized every word with such anger, his eyes filled with rage. Jungkook remained silent, defiance in his glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Even so, Seokjin didn’t wait for an answer, instead, throwing a punch at Jungkook’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________One after another, the blows came down like fire on his skin, stinging immediately afterward due to the cold. Jungkook’s head lolled back and forth whenever Seokjin’s fists made contact. He didn’t have the strength to scream for Nochu or Jimin, not given enough time to properly breathe. Seokjin grabbed the front of his hoodie, lifting his upper body to look into Jungkook’s unfocused eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before either could make another move, a shrill voice called out into the air, breaking the peaceful silence of falling snow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week, but the holidays got us a bit turned around, so we're just hoing to skip doing the preview and upload the actual chapter.

“Seokjin!” Another figure ran into Jungkook’s sight, pushing Seokjin off of his waist. Seokjin fell to the side. Jungkook fell back into the snow.

“Prince Jimi-”

“Jungkook, are you okay?”

Familiar pudgy hands held Jungkook’s face delicately. The angel looked at the blood trickling from Jungkook’s nose, along with the forming bruises on his face. Jungkook felt his eyes droop. His sight became fuzzy as unconsciousness threatened to take over.  
“Jungkook? Jungkook, stay awake.” Jimin lightly tapped his face with his hand, trying to stop him from closing his eyes. He forced his eyes open, using every nerve to keep himself from slipping into unconsciousness. The words stuck in his throat like glue, blocking his airflow.

“I can’t-” Jungkook was cut off when he suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, chest heaving. His eyes began to focus on Jimin’s’ concerned ones, his body feeling relieved with the intake of air. Jimin seemed to notice, the concern in his eyes turning into confusion.

“Can’t what?”

Jungkook lay in the snow as he caught his breath, coughing. The angels above him watched intently as his chest heaved less and less as the seconds ticked by. Jungkook finally gained enough composure to stand, but not on his own. He reached a hand out and Jimin grabbed on easily. His strength surprised Jungkook when he was practically forced to his feet..

“I couldn’t breathe,” Jungkook whispered in a raspy voice. Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed before he looked at Seokjin.

“What the hell happened?” Jimin asked Seokjin angrily.

“Your Highness, I tried to avoid any commotion by landing on the roof and-”

Jimin interrupted, frustration in his tone like poisoned food. “Why did you land on the roof you moron?!”

Seokjin stuttered to get the words out, his hands coming up defensively. “I knew you were with a human and wanted to avoid being seen! I fell off, okay? Then he ran outside and refused to let me see you! He accused me of treason!”

Jimin gripped Jungkook around the waist to hold him steady, his other arm holding Jungkook’s wrist on his own shoulder.

“Someone from the Resistance came to find me. Jungkook saw him, so I had to explain some things. We heard footsteps on the roof and thought it might have been the same guy. He came out to check if things were safe, Jin. Why the hell did you attack him?”

Seokjin looked downright baffled, offended by the accusation. “I have direct orders from Yoongi to get you back, no matter the cost. We’ve been handling things without you for a week! I have to take you back to Uthifon!”

“That doesn’t give you the right to take a life, Jin!”

“I wasn’t going to kill him!” Seokjin argued. “I only meant to knock him out so I could go in and find you.”

Jimin released Jungkook’s wrist to rub his temple. “Come inside. It’s cold and the Resistance might see us, not that they don’t already know we’re here.”

“Jimin, just leave him. Yoongi’s great at giving you advice, but he doesn’t know how to run a kingdom by himself. He needs you up there. We can go now.”

Jimin shook his head and glared at the ground. “No, Jin. Things have gotten complicated. We should talk before we make any real decisions.”

Seokjin didn’t seem to protest as the Prince half-carried Jungkook into the cabin.

_Well, these roles reversed._

Jungkook thought back to the day he met Jimin. As he recovered enough to walk alone, an image of the scars on Jimin’s back popped into mind. For the first time, Jungkook wondered about what those scars used to be.

_He had wings, too… What did they look like?_

He followed the angels inside, watching as Seokjin’s magnificent wings folded against his back to fit through the doorway. Jungkook took a seat on his couch, Jimin claiming the spot next to him, and Seokjin stood by the front door, closing it.

Nochu’s eyes snapped open, springing to his feet to run to Seokjin, barking loudly. Seokjin simply peered down at the animal with an unamused look before going to stand in front of Jungkook and Jimin.

“Nochu! Sit down,” Jungkook commanded in a stern tone. “Pet him,” Jungkook said.

“What?”

“Just put your hand on his head.”

Seokjin looked down at the dog, who was now sitting and looking up with him with wide eyes, his tail wagging back and forth. He hesitantly placed his hand on Nochu’s head. Nochu only gave a whimper, but remained under Seokjin’s touch.

“It’s okay buddy,” Jungkook said in a tone happier than he felt.

The corners of Seokjin's lips tugged upward the slightest bit. Just as quickly as the smile came, it shifted into a scowl, turning his gaze back to Jimin and Jungkook.

“What’s going on?” Seokjin asked, much calmer now. “Why are you attached to him?”

Jungkook cast a worried glance to Jimin, who held eye contact with the other angel. He motioned into the kitchen, deciding Nochu likely needed to be fed and watered again, though the animal rarely finished his water. The two angels followed him into the next room. As it had been a full day or so, both sides of his dish were empty. He took it to the sink and refilled the water as the two angels continued to argue.

“The Resistance knows who he is, and they know that I told him things. I made a mistake when talking with Kai, and now Jungkook could get hurt. If we leave, he’s coming with us.”

Jungkook placed the bowl back on the floor and loaded the other half with some dog food. Nochu padded over happily and stuck his nose into the bowl. Jungkook knelt down to stroke the dog’s back.

Seokjin’s eyes widened in question. “You want to get a set of wings? They take time to make, Jimin. They’re not cheap, either. Besides, he couldn’t walk on the clouds anyway!”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You’re going to have to get some wings whether you want him there or not,” he spat.

“Why?” Seokjin asked slowly, knitting his brows.

“I need them.”

Seokjin cast Jungkook a murderous glare. “What did you do?”

Jungkook threw his hands in the air in frustration only to let them drop to his sides a second later. “Nothing! I fed your Prince. Do you have a problem with that, too? Is it okay that I carried him out of the snow and wrapped him up in blankets to keep him warm? I let him shower, too. Was that a crime?”

Jimin lay his head in his palm.

“For the love of- Both of you, deal with each other. My wings are gone. Okay? I can’t get to Uthifon without a mechanical set.”

All anger vanished from Seokjin’s face.

“Repeat that.” His voice was hardly above a whisper.

“I don’t have wings,” Jimin said again.

Seokjin took a deep breath, facing Jungkook once more. “Has he been delirious since you found him?”

“Dammit, Jin! Here, I’ll show you.”

Jungkook shifted uncomfortably as Jimin pulled off the maroon sweater he’d leant the angel that morning. Jimin folded it over the arm of the couch before lifting the plain blue long-sleeve over his head, laying it on top of the sweater. Now shirtless, he folded his arms in front of him and turned his back to Seokjin. Jungkook viewed him from the side.

“Believe me yet?” Jimin asked bitterly.

Seokjin made no sound as he approached Jimin from behind. When he got close, the angel reached out a hand to feel the scabs, his fingers lightly brushing them, but applying no pressure.

“How?” he asked, his voice shaking.

Jungkook recalled himself asking the same thing. He looked to the spot on the wall where only a faint brown mark remained of the night Jimin bled in his living room.

“An axe,” Jimin breathed. Seokjin sucked in a tiny breath. “Kai. Days ago.”

Jungkook saw Seokjin cringe, bowing his head at the thought.

“Who is Kai?”

“Resistance. Must work closely with Junmyeon. White hair. Tattoo on his neck. Sadist.”

“Where did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Jimin sighed, reaching for his shirt and slipping it on, then the sweater overtop it. “Not in the clouds. I don’t remember where the base was, but I know I never fell. I wouldn’t have survived a drop like that.”

Seokjin shook his head. “There’s no way. The Resistance is against everything to do with humans. They’d never come to the ground.”

“That’s what they want us to think. It makes sense. The ground is the last place we would’ve expected them to operate. It was the perfect spot to keep me. You would’ve been searching for ages.”

The other angel cocked his head, considering. “It’s a great idea, but Jimin, we’ve never found any evidence of them leaving the clouds.”

Jimin sat beside Jungkook on the couch, resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder while he intertwined their fingers. The Prince sighed.

“We’ve never looked for any evidence. Tell me the last time Junmyeon was spotted in Uthifon. Nobody has ever seen Chen knowing that it was him. For all we know, Chen is human.”

“Now you’re taking this a bit far,” Seokjin said, handing Jimin his shirts. “I’ll admit it’s more than likely the Resistance works at least partially from the ground, but we know nothing about Chen. He might not even be real, but that is something we may discuss later. Right now, we need to get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave us some feedback. It means so much to us to know we have even just one person who likes reading this. Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Virile's Twitter](https://twitter.com/virilepeachboy?lang=en)   
>  [Prince's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sin_Park_?lang=en)

Jungkook hissed and flinched when Jimin dabbed at his bruised nose with a damp washcloth. The angel backed away instantly. Concern and guilt splashed onto his face like spilled paint.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin apologized for the eighth time. “I know it hurts but I don’t like the blood on your face.”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it,” Jungkook dismissed. “Go ahead. I’ll be still.”

Jimin pouted but continued to wipe off his face. He overheard Seokjin talking to a Min Yoongi over the phone. Before then, he hadn’t really considered that angels might have phones.

_Is the service up there better? ___

__Jimin removed the cloth to examine his face closer. His other hand slid from its place on his shoulder to rest on Jungkook’s collarbone. Jungkook eyed Jimin’s hand while Jimin’s gaze was cast downwards._ _

__“I’m sorry about what he did.” Jimin sighed. “He was never supposed to do that...I’m sure he didn't mean to. He was just trying to get to me and bring me-”_ _

__“Hey, calm down.” Jungkook cut Jimin off, placing a hand on Jimin’s where it pressed against his skin. He encased it gently within his own and brought it back down to their sides, yet he didn’t let go of it. “Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault.”_ _

__Jimin looked up to meet Jungkook’s gaze._ _

__“He didn’t hurt you anywhere else, did he?”_ _

__Jungkook smiled, swinging Jimin’s hand in his own._ _

__“No,” he said softly. “I’ll be fine,” He paused a moment, considering. “Don’t be mad at him, okay? He and I wanted the same thing.”_ _

__Jimin’s eyebrows raised halfway to the top of his forehead. “You’re not… You’re not angry about this?”_ _

__“I’m not,” he admitted. “I’m not sure how differently I would have acted. Seokjin was desperate to get you home. He still is.”_ _

__Jimin smirked. “Are you saying you don’t want to let me go?” he teased, stepping far enough away for his hand to slip from Jungkook’s hold. The latter stood and took a step closer to Jimin, who only backed away more, the devious grin still on his face. They kept up their antics, chasing each other through the kitchen, giggling as they went._ _

__The angel backed onto the corner of the counter. Jungkook rested his hands gently on Jimin’s sides. The other smiled and cast his gaze to the floor shyly, reaching his hands up to put them on Jungkook’s shoulders._ _

__“I like having you here,” Jungkook confessed. “It’s nice to have someone around to look after.”_ _

__“What about Nochu?” Jimin asked playfully._ _

__Jungkook sighed, laying his head on Jimin’s shoulder._ _

__“That’s not the same as you.”_ _

__Jimin let out a contented sigh, tilting his head back at the slightest angle. Jungkook nuzzled into him fully, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s dainty torso. He huffed, his breath hitting Jimin’s neck._ _

__“You’re not…” Jungkook mumbled, trailing off near the end of his half-spoken thought._ _

__Jimin shifted, jostling Jungkook a little._ _

__“What is it?” Jimin muttered._ _

__“It’s just…” Jungkook shook his head. “Never mind.”_ _

__Jimin gently nudged Jungkook back in order to meet their eyes. “Jungkook, you’ve listened to all my nonsense without complaint. Let me do the same for you. You can tell me anything.”_ _

__“It’s stupid,” he deflected._ _

__“No, Jungkook. Tell me. After all that I’ve said to you, I doubt there’s anything that you couldn’t say to me.”_ _

__He groaned but relented. “You aren’t going to leave, are you?” he asked; hesitance apparent in his voice. “I mean, you won’t leave me here?”_ _

__“Not if I can help it,” Jimin answered, pulling Jungkook’s head back to rest at the crook of his neck, hugging him. “I like having someone to look after me just as much as you enjoy having someone to look after,” he said into Jungkook’s hair. “I don’t want to go back without you.”_ _

__“What are you doing?” a sassy voice called from the opposite side of the room._ _

__Jungkook whirled around to find Seokjin standing in his kitchen, smartphone turned off in his hand._ _

__“We were talking,” Jimin responded lazily. “Why? Is everything alright?”_ _

__Seokjin rolled his eyes. Even Jungkook knew the angel wasn’t naive enough to believe that excuse._ _

__“I spoke to Yoongi. He’ll fly down shortly, along with Taehyung.”_ _

__“Tae? Why?” Jimin wondered aloud._ _

__Seokjin huffed, dropping his hand to his side while the other rested on his hip. “Yoongi can’t very well carry two sets of wings by himself, and I can’t leave you here alone with only a human to protect you, minimal offense intended.”_ _

__Jimin shook his head at the remark, but let it be. “I understand that but why Taehyung instead of Hoseok or Namjoon?”_ _

__“Namjoon is handling the pressure of running Uthifon much better than Yoongi. We need Taehyung for the blood doning.”_ _

__“The what?” Jimin and Jungkook said in unison._ _

__The angel scoffed. “Jungkook is human, meaning he can’t walk on clouds as we angels can. It’s not in his make-up. Tae will transfer some of his own blood to Jungkook, allowing him to come along.”_ _

__“What about Nochu?” Jungkook asked._ _

__Both angels looked at him with unsure gazes._ _

__“Um…” Seokjin began. “What about Nochu?”_ _

__Jungkook sighed. “I can’t leave him by himself. How will he come with us?”_ _

__“Jungkook,” Jimin said softly. “I don’t think he can. Someone would have to carry him up there.”_ _

__“Then I’ll carry him,” he stated simply._ _

__Jungkook heard the sudden bang of his front door as it opened. Everyone immediately turned defensive. Nochu growled low from his place by Seokjin’s feet. Two winged figures entered the cabin, and the dog let out a feral noise, but out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook noticed Jimin’s shoulders relax._ _

__“Where the fuck have you been for the past week?” a raspy voice grumbled._ _

__“Jiminie~!” called a second, this one kinder._ _

__A raven and a brunette came into view, both carrying a folded set of brass wings. The brunette placed them gently on the dining table before eagerly running and crashing into Jimin, who let out a grunt of discomfort. The stranger backed off as though he’d been burned._ _

__“Are you hurt? Let me see,” he instructed, tone instantly switching to something more serious._ _

__“No, no. I’m fine,” Jimin assured. “Just, not so rough, Tae.”_ _

__“What the hell happened?” The raven-haired angel, who Jungkook assumed was Min Yoongi, asked._ _

__Jungkook eyed both newcomers more closely. The raven wore a black leather jacket over a t-shirt and black jeans that hugged his skin tightly, distressed in some places, while the brunette adorned a brown shirt with a light denim jacket overtop it, accompanied by black skinny jeans. A thick headband held his hair away from his eyes._ _

__Jungkook noted that Yoongi’s black hair matched his wings, while Taehyung’s hair appeared darker than his own feathery appendages._ _

__“Nothing!” Jimin insisted, a little whiny. His lips formed a pout._ _

__Jungkook suppressed the urge to hug him._ _

__“Wait…” Yoongi spoke in a low voice, confusion with a hint of fear laced in his tone. “Jimin, where are your wings?” Yoongi stood beside Taehyung, a hand wrapped comfortably around the taller’s waist._ _

__Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Didn’t Jin tell you? They’re gone. Why else would you have to bring two sets when there’s only one human?”_ _

__Yoongi looked down at the folded set of wings he carried in his arms before gazing back up at Jimin. He ignored Jimin’s inquiries to ask his own question._ _

__“What happened to them?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo my guys, so sorry about the massive delay! we took a kind of not really planned mini hiatus but we are back and we will continue with weekly previews and chapters! so sorry for the inconvenience -Virile
> 
> Quotes:
> 
> “I am a squid and ward,” -Virile
> 
> “Virile is a twink 2018” Prince 4/14/18


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're technically late on this so rather than making this a preview, here's a chapter.

Jimin huffed.

“Well, for the past week, I’ve been held captive by the Resistance. There were three angels who...handled me. I think you know one of them. His alias is Kai and I’ve seen his face and everything. Kai and one other person cut my wings off with an axe.”

Jungkook could see Taehyung cringe, bringing a hand to his mouth while Yoongi simply looked down to avoid Jimin’s gaze.

“The third one gave me morphine through injection and removed the stubs that were left behind.”

The room fell silent. Nochu weaved through the legs that crowded the kitchen floor.

“Nochu!” Jungkook commanded in a harsh whisper. The dog obediently went to Jungkook’s side and sat by his feet. He reached down for a moment to scratch the dog’’s ears before standing straight again.

“Let me see them,” Taehyung said, breaking the silence.

“What?”

“They literally ripped your wings off. There had to be some kind of wound afterwards. I need to check for any sort of infection or injury that might need to be tended to.”

Jimin uttered a quiet ‘oh’ before grabbing the hem of both the sweater and shirt underneath to pull them off his body. He placed them on the counter behind him before turning his back to Taehyung. Yoongi let out a gasp. Taehyung said nothing as he approached Jimin’s. 

“Is the skin around them sensitive?” he asked, placing a hand in between both wounds, rubbing the space lightly with his fingers.

“Not really, they just ache.”  
Taehyung gave an affirmative nod and spoke. “It’s healing nicely. Whoever performed the surgery must’ve known what he was doing.”

“Yeah,” Jimin breathed. “I guess.”

Jimin turned around and Taehyung stepped back. Jimin reached for his shirts but stopped when the raven-haired angel stepped forward.

“May I see?” he asked calmly.

Jimin’s brows unfurrowed and he faced his back to the other man.

“Yoongi, what are you doing?” Seokjin questioned with a brow raised and a lilt in his tone.

Yoongi sighed as he trailed his fingers lightly over Jimin’s back, face void of expression. When the tips of his digits reached the ends of Jimin’s marks, his head dropped.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “We should’ve found you sooner.”

Jimin whirled around, already looking guilty.

“Don’t,” he told Yoongi. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do this. I’m okay.”

Yoongi shook his head and crossed the room to stand by Seokjin and Taehyung. The trio’s wings made the kitchen look so much smaller than normal.

Taehyung seemed to notice this, because he folded his wings close to his back, then they bent in a way that had half the appendages close to his back, with the other half sticking out at a right angle. Jungkook watched in awe as they slowly retracted into the angel’s back. Taehyung didn’t so much as blink during the whole process, though it only took a couple seconds seconds.

“Why your wings?” Yoongi questioned, returning to Taehyung, folding their fingers together casually, as if out of habit. “What do they gain from that? Even if you can’t fly back yourself, they had to know we’d find you and come for you eventually.”

“It’s a show of power,” Seokjin said from behind his hand. “If they can take the Prince’s wings, who’s to say they can’t take more? It’s almost like a threat, though they haven’t actually said anything.”

“Probably because I got away,” Jimin said, pulling his shirts back on again. “If they could put me on display without my wings, that would show people that there’s no one they can’t get to.”

Nods and mumbles of agreement filled the room.

“Whereas if they show the wings alone, anyone could say they’re fake, or that they belonged to someone else,” Yoongi muttered.

“We should get back soon,” Seokjin said, changing the subject. “Tae, can you do the donation?”

Taehyung nodded. “Which one of you am I taking it from?”

Jimin began re-dressing for the second time that afternoon while the discussion continued.

“Don’t look at me,” Yoongi said, hands raised.

“Well I’m not doing it,” Seokjin grumbled.

Jimin groaned. “Just use mine,” he huffed. “Since Tae shouldn’t do while working and neither of you want to, I’ll give him my blood.”

Yoongi’s arms dropped and he shot a glare towards the Prince. “No you won’t,” he said sternly. “Only royals can have royal blood.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “You act like I’ll bleed out. I’m not going to lose too much blood by giving Jungkook a little.”

“Never mind how much,” Seokjin started. “It’s not an option, Jimin. You know that.”

Jimin scoffed. “Then one of you grow a pair and take a needle. Jungkook is coming with us but he has to be able to walk. I don’t suppose you’d like to carry him on your shoulders the whole time he’s up there?”

“It all depends on blood types. I’m AB. Jungkook, do you know your blood type?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook nodded. “A positive.”

Seokjin and Yoongi cast nervous glances at each other before Seokjin turned back to Taehyung. “Yoongi and I are O positive.”

Jimin waved a hand in the air almost sarcastically. “Just saying, I’m A positive.”

Taehyung sighed and turned to the other brunette. “I get that it’s not the greatest idea, but come on. That’s an old rule, and we have his consent. I mean, Jimin’s volunteering. Do you really want to call Hoseok down here just for this? That leaves Namjoon practically defenseless.”

“Namjoon can take care of himself,” Seokjin barked.

Yoongi groaned. “Just use Jimin’s blood. It’s fine. Who aside from us will even know?”

Taehyung bobbed his head. “Right. Unfortunately, I don’t have the right equipment, and the process could take anywhere from one to four hours. I’ll need to take a sample of Jimin’s blood, not even a pint, and then hook Jungkook up to an IV drip with Jimin’s blood. First, of course, I need an IV, and they’re not exactly something you can purchase, but I do have one in my supplies at the palace. If I can’t find it, I’m sure the doctors in the medical wing would let me borrow one for a day or two.”

“Why do you own an IV?” Jungkook questioned.

“Tae is a field medic in the army,” Jimin explained. “He’s a professional, don’t worry.”

Jungkook hummed, and the other angel continued.

“I’ll need to fly back and get it, unless you want to call someone else down here.”

Jimin and Seokjin shared a look, before the orange-haired answered.

“We’ve drawn enough attention to ourselves with just me being here,” Jimin said. “Better not to risk anyone else coming down here. Taehyung, how long do you think you’d be gone?”

“It’s a forty minute flight both ways,” Taehyung said. “Plus, I’ll have to look through my supplies, which I haven’t touched since I came back. The travel time alone is almost an hour and a half.”

Seokjin cleared his throat. “Ask to borrow one, then. It’s faster, and we need to leave here as soon as possible. The Resistance knows where Jimin is, even if they don’t know we’re here. It’s not safe, so the quicker we can move, the better.”

“I agree,” Yoongi said. “I’ll make another trip to get the supplies. Tae, make me a list.”

The brunette nodded. Jungkook fished around in a drawer for a pen and notepad, and Taehyung got right to work. The second he handed the list to Yoongi, he left the house with no more than a hastily muttered ‘see you soon.’

“So, what all do you have to do?” Jimin asked.

“I have to extract the blood from you, and then inject it into Jungkook. But, that’ll all be good once Yoongi’s back with the IV.”

_Wait… IV… That means needles. And blood. Fuck…_

“Uh, is there any other way to do this?” he questioned. “Like, can I just, I don’t know, eat something with the chemical in it?”

Seokjin laughed. “What? You want us to make chicken noodle soup with our blood as broth?” he teased.

Jungkook looked down. “I just- There’s really no other way?”

Taehyung hummed. “Technically, we could do a lot of things, but this is the safest. For example, eye drops. We’d extract Jimin’s blood, and drop it onto your eye. Unfortunately, that’s not half as safe or sanitary as a needle.” Jungkook cringed at the word. “Or, it’s possible to simply have you drink it, but it could take your body anywhere from one to five days to digest it and really grab hold of the chemical. If we use the IV, the hormone goes straight into your bloodstream and your cells will begin reproducing it right away.”

“Is everything okay?” Jimin quirked a brow.

“Yeah,” Jungkook said breathily. “I just hate needles. Last time I got blood work done, I passed out.”

“Well, look at it this way,” Seokjin said. “You don’t have to be awake for this, so if you do faint, it’s no big deal. We’ll just stick the needle in you anyway,” he added. Jimin shot him a look.

“You’re so mean,” Taehyung whined. “It’s okay, Kook. Lots of people I’ve worked with hate needles. Just try not to look.”

“How long does this process take?” Jungkook wanted to know.

“One to four hours. With this, it should be closer to an hour and a half.”

_Maybe I can just stay here._

Jimin placed a hand on his and smiled. “You’ll be fine. Just don’t look.”

~***~

Hours had passed in a foggy blur. Once Yoongi returned, Taehyung set everything up, and sat Jungkook across from Jimin at the kitchen table. He became so dizzy at the sight of the needle, he remembered almost nothing after that until all medical supplies had been packed away again.

Jungkook knows that sometime near the beginning, Jimin held his hand, and through the entire thing, Jin kept poking his head in with a confused, or maybe concerned look on his face. Yoongi never came to check, and Taehyung left the room once he’d gotten the IV set up. Every twenty minutes, he came back and looked at several instruments, checked their blood pressure, and asked if they needed anything. At some point, a glass of water appeared in front of Jungkook, but he had no idea who put it there.

Finally, Taehyung came in to take out the needled and throw away the bag, pack everything away and zip up his duffel.

“Oh, Kookie,” Taehyung cooed. “You look so drained. Jimin, could you take him to go lay down while we talk logistics?”

“Sure.”

Jimin tugged on his arm and helped get Jungkook to the bedroom, where he lay the man down. Jungkook pushed the covers away when Jimin tried to pull them over him, and instead opted to hug Jimin close. The angel giggled and hugged back for a second.

“Okay, Kook. I’m going to go in the other room now to plan. I’ll come get you in an hour, okay?”

Jungkook remembers nodding before he drifted off, falling into a dreamless sleep.

~***~

“Do you feel okay?” Jimin asked as he shifted his gaze to look Jungkook in the eyes.

They were all sat at the dining room table, as it had enough chairs for everyone. Jungkook was between Jimin and Yoongi at the head of the table, with Taehyung next to the latter, and Seokjin beside Jimin.

Jungkook tuned in to every part of his body. He didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, I don’t feel any different. Will I be able to walk on the clouds?”

Jimin gave an affirmative nod.

“What about Nochu?”

All eyes focused on Jungkook in that moment. He watched Yoongi look to Jimin and quirk an eyebrow. Jimin stared back without a word. Taehyung turned and faced Jungkook again.

“Well, what do you mean?” he asked hesitantly.

“Will he be able to walk there too?”

“Yeah, I think not,” Jin scoffed. “We need to get there as soon as possible. There’s no time to teach you how to fly and get your dog an injection. Besides, we’ve already used more of Jimin’s blood than we should.”

Jungkook continued to protest. “I can’t just leave Nochu here to fend for himself.”

“Do you have a friend who could take care of him?” Yoongi suggested.

_Maybe I can call Yugyeom..._

“Depends. How long will I be up there?”

The room fell silent as the group of angels seemed to ponder his question. Taehyung knelt to the ground to scratch behind Nochu’s ears. Nochu had a front paw on Taehyung’s knee; his tail wagging and tongue sticking out. The dog leaned forward to perch his other front paw on the angel and lick at his face.

Taehyung laughed and stood up after gently coaxing Nochu off of him.

“I’ll do it!” Taehyung cheered.

Seokjin raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“The injection. I wanna bring him!”

“How the hell are we gonna get a dog up there?” Yoongi’s tone was incredulously.

“I’ll carry him!” Taehyung said with a box smile.

Jungkook furrowed his brows, nervousness settling uncomfortably in his stomach.

“Are you sure? I mean, he’s a big dog. I could do it. You don’t have to,” he offered.

Taehyung giggled. “No offense, but I doubt you’ll be able to focus on flying well enough to carry him at the same time.”

_Oh, right. Wait, how do I fly?_

“Tad problem,” Jungkook muttered. “Now that you mention it, I don’t know how to fly. Nor do I have wings.”

“Don’t worry,” Jimin chuckled, resting a hand overtop Jungkook’s. “We’ll teach you.”

Jungkook ducked his head to hide the pink tint that rose to his cheeks.

“You’ll also need these.” Taehyung said, holding the pair of wings Yoongi had carried in when he first arrived. Jungkook eyed them. Despite being folded, Jungkook could tell that they were large, just like the ones on Kai. Only these were made of a golden metal, each individual feather carved in the smallest details. There were leather straps attached, but Jungkook wasn’t sure what they were for.

“Should I put them on now?” Jungkook asked.

“Soon. We want to get back as soon as possible. You still have to learn to use them properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys for reading and keeping up with this, I know our updates are irregular but a lot went down towards the end of 2018, such as my mom getting remarried and Virile's had some actually serious stuff going on as well, so we really appreciate all the people who read and comment on this story. Gives us our motivation.
> 
> ~Prince
> 
> P.S.  
> We're not doctors, if that wasn't painfully obvious, so don't try this at home and yes we intentionally made Jungkook afraid of needles to avoid writing that scene in detail, because we don't know what we're talking about and Google didn't help enough.
> 
> QUOTES:
> 
> “She sounds like a chicken!” Prince 4/14/18
> 
> “We are the gayest of straights,” Virile 5/7/18


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee I'm a day late again. Next week we will resume doing previews before chapters.
> 
> ~Prince

“I’m sorry about your clothes, Jungkook,” Jimin sighed.

“It’s fine. Don’t apologize.”

Jimin stayed quiet as he used the scissors to slice into the sweater. He and Jungkook were sat on the living room floor along with Seokjin, who worked on Jimin’s clothes. Jungkook’s garments weren’t suitable, as the wings would have to be in contact with his skin in order to function. Taehyung was inserting a clean needle into a syringe that was already filled with his own blood. Luckily, Jungkook remembered Nochu’s blood type was AB, and Taehyung happened to have that in common with the dog. Taehyung said that to give blood to a dog, they had to go through a different process. Jungkook frowned as Taehyung inserted the needle into a somehow-calm Nochu.

Earlier on, Jungkook had asked how that would work, since humans couldn’t donate to dogs, but Taehyung simply waved his concerns away, and said, “Yeah, but angel blood is different. Don’t worry about it. This’ll work.”

“There,” Jimin said after a few more moments. He held up the hoodie proudly and Jungkook couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across his face. “Here you go.” He handed the hoodie to Jungkook. Jimin began to work on the black long-sleeve Jungkook had been wearing, cutting the holes into the fabric.

“Okay! Done!” Seokjin barked with a relieved sigh, staring down at the two articles of clothing in front of him. Jimin had taken off the sweater and shirt he had been wearing and given them to Seokjin to cut holes into.

“Thanks, Jin,” he said, accepting the clothing when Seokjin handed them to him. He put them over his bare torso before getting back to work on Jungkook’s shirt. Seokjin moved to stand by Yoongi at the dining table.

Jungkook glanced at Seokjin and Yoongi, who were discussing in hushed voices. His confusion was cut short when he felt a finger lightly tap his shoulder. He turned to face Jimin.

“I’m done.” He handed the shirt to Jungkook, who put on both the shirt and sweater. Jimin turned to Taehyung, who had been watching the two interact.

“Tae, can we try the wings now?”

Taehyung nodded, pulling the pair of wings from where they sat on the floor next to him. Taehyung stood up, Jimin and Jungkook following his actions.

“Let’s try with you first,” he said to Jimin. “And we should go outside, it’s a little cramped in here.”

Taehyung went to the front door and turned the knob, Jimin and Jungkook waiting behind him.

“Where are you going?” Seokjin asked. The trio looked down at the table, both Seokjin and Yoongi peering back at them.

“We’re going to test these out,” Jimin said, pointing at the pair of wings in Taehyung’s arms. Seokjin stared at Jimin and then at the wings. He gave a quick nod before turning back to Yoongi.

The three went outside, stepping onto the porch.

“Okay, turn around so I can help you put these on.”

Jimin obeyed, turning his back to Taehyung.

“They’re like a backpack, right?” Jungkook asked, watching as Jimin slipped his arm through the leather strap.

“Yes, but the bases of the wings have to be in contact with your skin to react to the blood inside your body. It’ll only react to angel’s blood, another reason why we had to inject you. You won’t be able to feel them as they are not an actual part of your body, which will make it difficult, but I guess you just have to get used to it.”

Taehyung finished getting the ends in contact with Jimin’s skin through the holes in the clothing.

“So now, you just need to move them like you would your arm.”

Jimin nodded, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again. The wings began to fidget, slowly unfolding. Jimin walked down the steps and onto the snow. There he let the wings open completely, the brass feathers shimmering in the sunlight. Jungkook stared, dumbfounded at the sight before him.

“This feels so weird. They’re super light.” Jimin said, flapping the wings twice. He turned back to Taehyung and Jungkook with a wide smile on his face. “I’m so glad to have them back.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook could see something brown grow from Taehyung's back. The brunette angel bounded out into the snow, an adorable box-like grin across his face. His wings spread out as he ran over to Jimin, engulfing him into a hug. They stood there for a minute, slightly swaying back and forth on the snow in each other’s arms.

Jungkook smiled at the sight. He stepped off the porch and approached the angels, forcing his rictus down before he got to them.

“They work?” Jungkook asked, although it was clear they did. This didn’t stop Jimin from nodding and giving an enthusiastic, “Mhm!”

Taehyung let go of Jimin and looked at the wings closely.

“Do you think you could fly with them?”

Jimin looked back at the brass wings, uncertainty in his expression.

“I could try.” Jimin flapped the wings lightly. “I just have to get used to not feeling them there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUOTES:
> 
> “I said lit today and someone told me to kill myself.” Virile my poor loveli, 03/20/2018
> 
>  
> 
> “I was like ‘Why does Taeyong look like he’s about to do something VERY inappropriate to a VERY underage Jisung?’” Savna 4/17/18


	15. Chapter 14

“Jungkook! You need to keep them steady!” Taehyung yelled from his place on the ground.

 

Jungkook, who tried his best to stabilize his place in the air, didn’t even acknowledge Taehyung’s advice. Instead, he felt himself lose his balance completely.

 

“Careful!” Jimin warned, but it was too late.

 

Jungkook’s heart jumped out of his chest; nerves twisting with fear as he fell. It was a short fall, but it still managed to make Jungkook groan in pain when he made contact with the snow, face first. He shivered as the temperature seeped into his clothes and skin, hindering his movement.

 

He heard shuffling in the snow and soon he felt a pair of hands hook under his shoulders. Jungkook felt himself be pulled up with great strength.

 

He still couldn't fathom how someone as small and dainty-looking as Jimin could have such deceptive strength, but that was before he realized that the hands weren't his. The fingers were definitely longer and more angular, and despite the gentle way Jungkook was handled, he could tell those hands held power.

 

Jungkook made no contact with the wings as he was lifted, causing the weight of the brass to weigh down on the straps. They dug into his skin through the hoodie a little harder, pressing down painfully on the bruises that he’d have to check for later. He hissed in discomfort.

 

Jungkook stood on his feet, yet Taehyung’s hands remained where they were.

 

“Are you alright?” the angel asked.

 

Jungkook gave a slight nod. The strain of the wings became too painful to keep them on any longer. Taehyung seemed to take notice.

 

“Here- Jimin, can you help me get these off of him?”

 

Jimin didn’t hesitate. He closed the distance between himself and Jungkook to get ahold on the base of the limp wings.

 

“Okay, you just need to raise your arms.”

 

Jungkook did as instructed, lifting his arms slowly as to not cause any more pain for himself. Taehyung’s right hand moved to grab one of the straps. Jungkook felt instant relief when he pulled it off. The same was done for the other side.

 

“We should go inside.” Taehyung said, looking up at the already darkening sky. They had spent hours out there, but Jungkook hadn’t realized.

 

“Yeah,” Jimin agreed.

 

Jungkook only gave a nod; his body too worn out to provide a proper response. The trio went inside silently, ignoring the questioning looks from Seokjin and Yoongi who were now seated at one of the couches. Nochu got up from his lying position at Seokjin’s feet to greet them.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Jungkook said quickly.

 

He decided to ignore the inquiring looks and murmurs from the others.

 

_ I hope I don’t have too many bruises. _

 

He walked to the restroom that connected to his bedroom, away from the others. Jungkook stopped in front of the mirror above the sink. His hands slowly gripped the hem of both his hoodie and sweater, hesitating to pull them up. When he did, he moved slowly, allowing his shoulders time to adjust to the steady movement.

 

A gasp ripped from his throat when he caught a glimpse of his chest. Taking off the clothes much faster now, he ignored the spike of pain it caused in favor of seeing exactly how much damage had been done. Across both shoulders, bruises blossomed like purple and red water colors, some spreading down to the outer parts of his chest. He turned so that he could view his back, which looked far worse. Jungkook stared in shock.

 

_ How is this even possible? _

 

Just after the thought, he heard the bathroom door knob rattle. His gaze shifted to the door, which slowly opened. Jimin poked his head in, momentarily making eye contact with Jungkook. Jimin’s eyes turned down to his back, and his expression changed to that of surprise. His face held a mix of disgust and horror.

 

“That looks horrible…” Jimin said quietly.

 

Jungkook felt guilty at the urge to roll his eyes at Jimin. Instead, he turned to grab the clothes to dress himself. Jimin opened the door a little more, allowing his body to be seen. Jungkook noticed that he had taken off his wings and wondered if he had any bruises too.

 

Before Jungkook could put the clothes on, Jimin stopped him and walked forward. Jungkook paused; setting his shirt back on the counter. Jimin stilled once he stood only a few inches from Jungkook. From this angle, he realized once again how small Jimin was in comparison to himself. He honestly wasn’t that short, but his personality seemed to amplify the difference. The high pitch of his voice, little hands, and the way he carried himself made it all the more obvious.

 

The angel’s soft fingers reached out to tap the blueish marks of his shoulders. Jimin flicked his gaze to Jungkook’s, looking unsure. Jungkook gave a barely-there nod. Jimin, in turn, concentrated on his arms again. He moved his hands from Jungkook’s shoulders down to his biceps, and then inwards, to Jungkook’s chest. One hand wrapped its fingers around Jungkook’s slim waist, while the other glided over his heart. Jungkook put his hand on top of Jimin’s on his chest and raised the other to brush the angel’s cheek.

 

Jimin blushed when their eyes met, but smiled shyly.

 

“You really should let Taehyung check these, you know.”

 

“No, I’ll be okay-”

 

“Have me take a look at what?” Taehyung suddenly appeared behind Jimin, taking them by surprise. They tore away from each other like they’d been burned.

 

Neither of them said a word. By the look on Taehyung’s face, he’d had already seen the damage inflicted onto Jungkook’s body, and maybe more, too.

 

“Oh goodness, come here.” Taehyung said, although he was the one to approach Jungkook. Jungkook held his place, letting Taehyung look over the bruises on his back.

 

“Turn around.” Jungkook swiftly turned, allowing Taehyung to examine his shoulders and chest.

 

“You should've said something, we could’ve stopped sooner if you wished,” he said, shifting his gaze to look into Jungkook’s.

 

“I- I didn’t realize until the end…” His voice trailed off.

 

Taehyung shook his head, a hint of disappointment in his features.

 

“I don’t know when they’ll heal, but we need to ice this as soon as possible.”

 

Jungkook nodded. Jimin quickly made room for the two, allowing them to get by to exit the bathroom.

 

Jungkook could feel the curious stares from Seokjin and Yoongi. He bowed his head slightly in embarrassment.

 

“Okay, all I need is a plastic bag and ice.” Taehyung said, turning to Jungkook expectantly.

 

Jungkook escorted Taehyung and Jimin back into the kitchen to make an ice pack. The trio sat in silence for only a moment before Yoongi and Seokjin entered the room, both wearing grim expressions. The latter crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

 

“Okay,” Yoongi began, his wings like a starless night now folded away, into his back and out of sight. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone taught me how to do rich text so I don't have to do the coding anymore! I'm so happy!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading. Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!
> 
> ~Prince
> 
> P.S. - Tae is my fav character in this chapter teehee


	16. Bonus 0.02

The low position of the sun told Minseok could night would fall soon. He sat in the snow, white wings unfurled behind him as he traced intricate figures into the crystal ice of the ground. Not a full hour earlier, they’d sent Kai and Lay off to watch the human house where the angel prince resided. Minseok shook his head a little.

_ Not Kai and Lay. Jongin. Yixing. _

He brushed a hand through his strawberry-pink hair and thought back to two days before when everything went wrong.

_ “Make him murder Sehun. Take his purity,”  _ Suho had said.

Sehun crouched near a tree a few feet across from him, face contorted with discomfort. He knew what caused the younger man’s pain; knew there was no helping him now. His chest ached at the thought.

“How bad has it gotten?” Minseok muttered.

Sehun shook his head. “That’s just an old wives’ tale. I’ll be over it soon. It’s probably just because I’ve been using them a lot lately.”

Minseok peered at Sehun’s decaying black wings. He thanked whatever higher power there was for blessing Sehun with that color. The signs of impurity would take ages longer to show on dark wings, unlike his own white ones.

“Don’t bullshit yourself, Sehun. You know that’s not what’s happening. You raped him, and now you’ll suffer for it.”

The other merely scoffed. “That’s just a rumor. My wings aren’t going anywhere. It’s fine.”

Anger consumed him at the younger’s ignorance. “Why would you do that?!” he burst out, hurling a chunk of snow towards the angel. “How could you be so foolish? Suho will learn of your mistake, and he will kill you for it. A flightless bird is of no use to anyone, especially not a bird that knows as much as you. He may come after me, too, just for keeping this from him. You have no idea how much you’ve ruined and yet here you sit, denying you’ve done anything wrong.”

_ All my efforts thus far will be for nothing if Suho learns of my secrecy. Everything I’ve done to keep us safe, gone. _

“I know it was wrong!” Sehun shouted back. “Okay? I know.” He shook his head. “I know I’m a dead man, Minseok. But I promise, so long as I can help it, Suho will never know of your involvement.”

“The truth can’t be kept forever. It always manages to make itself known. I wish I could hate you for how much damage you’ve caused, but I can’t. I’ve known you too long.”

“You keep saying I don’t know the consequences, and that I’ve destroyed things, but if the myths are true, then all that will die is my wings. Why does that bother you so much?”

“It will affect me too. You’re aware Suho doesn’t tolerate secrets this close to him. He’ll have both our heads when he finds out. Even if he doesn’t kill me, my punishment will be just as dire as your own.”

Sehun shifted positions to sit with his legs crossed beneath him. “What is that supposed mean?”

“Forget it. It won’t matter to you. I had too much faith in you, to begin with.”

Sehun pouted. “If we’re both destined to die anyway, what more harm can it do?”

Minseok sighed, reasoning with himself.

_ He’s right. If Suho catches onto us, I’ll have nothing left to lose. And even if Sehun does spread the word, I was never meant to keep this from anyone. If the story is spread, no one could use it against me anyway. Baekhyun is safe from all except Suho; all because of Suho. _

“Fair enough. I’ve never told anyone aside from Suho why I came a part of the Resistance. Several years ago, before my parents passed away, they adopted a son, younger than me. After their death, my brother fell ill. I couldn’t afford treatment, so I arranged a meeting with the king, although he was bedridden as well. Of course, you know the king has died since. Prince Jimin met me in his father’s place but declined my request to get a portion of the people’s taxes paid towards my brother’s medical bills. Do you know what he said?”

Sehun shook his head.

“He told me that the kingdom couldn’t risk paying one child’s hospital bills without dozens of others requesting the same courtesy; that all funds must go towards the war. It was bullshit. Uthifon’s soldiers are healthy, and live comfortably, all things considered. You and I have both seen the front lines. My brother could have been cured. It would have been as easy taking one pebble from a simple human road to the Prince. Yet in the end, he would not sacrifice that one pebble for my brother’s life. So I did my research. I discovered that the Resistance often took in Uthifon refugees. Even for those who couldn’t fight in the war. And truly, the Resistance isn’t unlike Uthifon save for the difference of opinion that started this whole damn war, to begin with. I asked around and was promised a place for myself and my brother. Suho welcomed me himself, claiming that I intrigued him. At the end of our discussion, we made a deal. I was to trade my clever mind for the medicine Bae- my brother needed. As pleasant as the Resistance is, it’s still difficult for us to get resources such as medicine, even today.”

The conversation paused as Sehun seemed to take in Minseok’s words. At last, their eyes met again.

“Your brother. What’s his name?”

Hesitation clawed at Minseok’s clothes as if grasping him tight enough would hold the words in his mouth, but a breeze passed and he shivered, shaking the claws off of him.

“Byun Baekhyun. He’s a good kid. I wish he didn’t have to grow up in a fucked up world like this.”

Sehun bowed his head, and Minseok read him like the kids’ stories he used to read aloud to Baekhyun. Sehun felt ashamed.

“I haven’t heard of him.”

Minseok grinned bitterly. “No one has. Suho agreed not to tell anyone, and I’ve never mentioned any family before now. Only three people in the Resistance know he exists.”

Sehun lifted his head. “Who’s the third person?”

“You know that young medic who’s supposedly a genius? I’ve been told his skill is more advanced than most who earned their degree, and that he’s quite promising. His name is Chanyeol.”

Recognition glimmered in Sehun’s eyes as he nodded his head. “Yeah, but most say he vanished almost two years ago. I’ve never spoken with him personally, but he was pointed out to me once before he disappeared. He looked far too soft for someone on this side of things.”

Minseok hummed his agreement. “He’s still around. At least that’s what Suho tells me. He’s Baekhyun’s caretaker; not that he needs one anymore. He recovered from the illness ages ago.”

“When was the last time you saw your brother face-to-face?”

“Seven months ago. Baekhyun explained that Chanyeol had been told to tend to another of Suho’s close associates, so I didn’t see him then. Chanyeol is supposed to be with Baekhyun around the clock, but that time a guard stood in his place.”

“Why does Baekhyun need a guard?”

“Because if he goes elsewhere or dies, Suho believes he will lose my loyalty. He thinks I’m only using him for Baekhyun’s protection.”

“Are you?”

_ It’s a fair question… _

“I was...but not anymore. Baekhyun can take care of himself now. Still, I’m grateful to Suho and Chanyeol. I know they could both easily kill him without my knowledge for ages, but I trust the medic and owe my trust to Suho as well. Chanyeol is just as sweet as he looks. I quite think he fancies my brother.”

Sehun’s eyebrows rose up his forehead. “Is the feeling mutual?”

Minseok chuckled. “Oh, absolutely. Baekhyun loves to talk back and be a brat, but he’s mellow around Chanyeol. That, and, good lord, the way those two look at each other. Ugh, I feel like I’m intruding when I visit sometimes. I always have to stop myself from telling them to get a room.”

Sehun laughs genuinely, clutching his stomach. “Why don’t you say it?”

Minseok smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “Because I know they’d take me up on the offer.”

Without warning, Sehun grunted and doubled over, wincing. He wrapped his arms around himself but it didn’t appear as if his stomach hurt. His hands and arms stretched to his back as if to reach for his wings.

Minseok chanced a look in the woods around them, then at the sky. He caught no sign of Jongin or Yixing and hurried over to Sehun.

“What’s wrong?”

“It burns. It stings...and it burns,” Sehun let out through gritted teeth.

Minseok furrowed his brow. He had medical experience, but he knew no doctor, drug, or scientist could fix this; the wrath of an unforgivable sin.

Minseok flinched as Sehun’s arms were suddenly around his shoulders, clinging onto him as he rested his head in the crook of Minseok’s neck. Minseok felt something wet and heard a sniffle. Before he could grasp the situation, Sehun was shaking violently in his arms.

“Minseok...am I going to die? Will Suho really kill me for this?” the younger sobbed.

Minseok shut his eyes tight to keep his own tears from rolling down. He pet Sehun’s hair affectionately.

“No,” he said with a new determination. “Suho won’t hurt you. We can’t erase what you did, and if he ever finds out about this, he’ll either kill us both, or you and Baekhyun. So we’ll keep lying to him. When we can’t lie anymore, you’ll run. For now, we make up a story.”

“How? What can we tell him?”

“Sehun… There’s something you should know.” He gently pushed the younger to sit up. “The day before Jimin escaped… You overheard me talking with Suho, didn’t you?”

Sehun averted his eyes and mumbled, “Yes.”

“Tell me the exact words you heard.”

“Something about taking Jimin’s purity. His name wasn’t said, but there was nobody else Suho could’ve been talking about.”

“You’re right. He meant the prince. Did you hear anything else?”

Sehun shook his head. “No,” he breathed. “I thought that if I did that...if I raped him… God, what the hell is wrong with me? I hate myself. I was so stupid.” Sehun began to cry again, shielding his eyes with his hands.

“Shhh, don’t get worked up. I need you to focus. That day… You didn’t hear all of Suho’s orders. He told me to put Jimin in a situation that would force him to kill you; to murder you, therefore taking his purity. If his wings were already gone when he committed such a horrible sin, then the guilt would drive him insane. That’s how rape and murder go for us angels. But, before I could plan that, you raped him, and Jimin got away. Suho hasn’t visited since, and all he knows is that Jimin is gone. I explained that there was no time to get Jimin to kill you, so he knows you’re still alive.” Minseok licked his lips. Sehun seemed to be keeping up. “We could say that I brought you to the cell where we kept the prince. I had a gun. I made you two...you know…and, because both of you, in a way, were forced, it was like you raped each other, and that Jimin will eventually go insane from the guilt because of his participation. And, because he was unwilling, you technically would have raped him, too. That would explain why your wings are...dying. I know you don’t believe me, Sehun, but Suho  _ does _ . If we spin it that way, we might live long enough to get you the hell away from him before he finds out. He never has to know I was lying. I could just say that, maybe, you were more willing than you seemed, which is why Jimin is perfectly sane.”

Sehun stared at him for a long while before he spoke again, hardly above a whisper.

“Why would you do that for me?”

Minseok let out a breath he hadn’t meant to hold.

“Because even after what you did, I don’t believe you deserve death at Suho’s hand.”

“Why not?”

“He’ll torture you. He will wait for your wings to decay completely, and then he will kill you slowly. I don’t want that for you. The pain you’re in now...the pain that is to come...I think that’s punishment enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's gettin spicy -Virile


	17. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet sKEET my dudes, so fucking sorry for the delayyyyyyyyyy but we're dummies n' leave shit until it's been sooooo long so here ya go motherfuckers <333333 -Virile

Taehyung placed the ice pack on Jungkook’s back, pressing it firmly against his swelling skin. The sudden frozen temperature clashed with his body’s warmth, causing him to gasp in both pain and surprise. His muscles tensed.

“You need to relax,” Taehyung instructed.

Jungkook concentrated on the angel’s instructions but found it difficult under the pressure of the eyes of everyone at the table.

From the head of the table, Jungkook was able to see everyone clearly. Nochu leaned against one of his legs, his head rested on Jungkook’s knee affectionately. They gathered in the dining room to discuss their plans as Taehyung tended to Jungkook’s injuries. 

Seokjin sat at the foot of the table, directly across from Jungkook. He knew that Seokjin and Yoongi wished to discuss their plans for the trip to Uthifon, but they’d yet to really begin the conversation.

Yoongi spoke first. “I think we can all agree that we need to get back to Uthifon.”

Everyone nodded, even Jungkook, who managed to listen despite the overwhelming sensation on his back. Taehyung moved the ice to his right shoulder, eliciting another gasp from Jungkook.

“Jimin, when do you want to leave?” Seokjin asked.

Jimin’s gaze flicked up from where it was fixed on the table. “Umm…” Jimin said, as if considering, but his expression glanced to Jungkook almost longingly. Jungkook excused it as himself being hopeful.

“I don’t know. Whenever’s best, I guess.”

“Then we should go now,” Yoongi cut in, face serious. “Namjoon’s got to be losing his mind. You’ve been gone for a while, and it’s a lot harder to run the place than we thought. Now that I’m not there to help out, I’m sure he’s overwhelmed.”

Seokjin frowned, and Jimin pouted. It was the first expression Jungkook had seen Jin wear that hadn’t been born of annoyance or anger.

“I took too long finding him, didn’t I?” Seokjin asked, somewhat shyly.

Taehyung cocked his head, facing Seokjin. “You know this has got nothing to do with you, Jin. It’s just circumstance. Namjoon won’t fault you for it, so why do it to yourself?”

The other nodded, seeming to let it go. “You’re right. Now, let’s discuss. When should we leave?"

“Again, I say now,” Yoongi drawled.

Jungkook shifted; nerves spreading through him like wildfire.

_ My shoulders aren’t gonna last another half hour of that. But they need to go back… I could just take some pain meds and call it good. _ He mentally shrugged.

“Jungkook needs to rest,” Taehyung chimed. “These bruises are quite severe. Really, the poor babe needs the break. He’ll feel much better after a good night’s sleep.” With that, Taehyung moved the ice pack to the other shoulder. This time, Jungkook forced himself to remain quiet and still.

“He has to come with us?” Seokjin asked, looking at Jimin. Jungkook almost felt hurt at Seokjin’s irritated tone. He continued to look down at the table in front of him. 

“Yes, he does,” Jimin spoke immediately, his voice assertive. 

“But Jimin...he can’t fly.” Taehyung sighed. “Not with his back like this.” He stared at the purple skin with a pitiful look. 

“Then he will stay until he’s better, or at least until he’s had rest,” Jimin affirmed. 

“How will we take him to Uthifon if he has to stay? You want to bring Jungkook because the Resistance knows of him and 

what information he possesses, and he can’t very well stay here alone,” Yoongi said.

Jimin seemed to contemplate this for a moment, though a look in his eyes that said he already knew what he wanted.

“Then I’ll stay here with him and-” Jimin tried.

“No, you have to go back.” Yoongi intercepted.

“I’ll stay with Jungkook so you can go back, Jimin. Don’t worry,” Taehyung offered.

“No. I’m not leaving without him by my side.”

Something inside Jungkook’s chest hurt, but in a good way. It bolted through his body, tingling in his toes and making his palms sweaty.

“Jimin, you really don’t have to…” Jungkook’s voice trailed off.

_ Please stay. _

Jungkook shook the thought away. Everyone kept their eyes on Jimin.

_ Now is not the time to be selfish,  _ he reminded himself.

Jimin’s expression settled into a form of seriousness Jungkook hadn’t seen on him. “The Resistance said they’d come after you. I can’t risk getting humans involved. The war may be about them, but it was never meant to include them.”

Seokjin and Taehyung nodded, while Yoongi remained unmoving. Jungkook tried to guess the angel’s thought but found him impossible to read.

“Okay. How about we compromise?” Taehyung said.

“How do we do that?” Seokjin asked.

“We send Yoongi back to Namjoon since he’s the Second,” Taehyung began. “Everyone else sleeps here tonight and leaves for Uthifon tomorrow night. I will tend to Jungkook’s back. Jin, you can keep guard and make sure nothing goes wrong. Does this sound fair enough?”

Nods and hums filled the room.

“What about the injection you gave Jungkook and Nochu?” Yoongi asked.

“I’ll have to give them each another one before we take off,” the brunette said. “The effects won’t wear off for several months, so there’s no problem there.”

“What about sleeping arrangements?” Seokjin asked.

“Jimin and I can both fit in my bed,” Jungkook said without thinking. All eyes turned to him, and he half expected someone to question how he knew that; if they’d been sleeping together. Nevertheless, the angels all nodded their heads and waited for him to continue.

“I can make a bed on the couch for you,” he directed to Seokjin.

“I won’t be sleeping. I’ll need to stay awake if I want to be of any sort of help keeping you three safe.”

“Jin, you won’t be up for the flight if you get no rest,” Jimin chided.

“I’ll be fine,” the other dismissed.

“No,” Yoongi drawled. “I’ll call Namjoon to let him know what’s going on, then just stay here. We can change shifts every so often.

“Will Namjoon be okay?” Jimin queried, voice soft.

Jungkook had a difficult time keeping a grin from appearing on his face. 

_ He’s going to stay. _

“We’ll call, and if he’s really struggling, I’ll go back,” Yoongi decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Virile's Twitter](https://twitter.com/virilepeachboy?lang=en)   
>  [Prince's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sin_Park_?lang=en)   
> 


	18. Chapter 16

Jungkook poured the rice from its bag and into the saucepan of boiling water. He stirred it for a moment, breaking up any clumps and leveling it out. He glanced at the frozen packs of chicken in the sink filled with warm water, making sure it was completely submerged. Jimin leaned on the countertop next to him, watching intently as he worked with the rice. The door opened with a loud creak.

Yoongi walked through the doorway, closing the door behind him before the cold air could enter. “I called Namjoon. He said he was managing, but he would like some extra help.”

Seokjin turned to look at Yoongi, his brows furrowed and arms crossed. “Is he okay?” he asked.

“He said he was. Didn’t sound too good though.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alarm widened Seokjin’s eyes.

“Joon is exhausted. I could hear it in his voice.”

Seokjin kept silent; his lips tight. Instead, he sighed and slumped back into his chair.

“I’ll be heading back, then. Everyone will be okay here?” Yoongi checked.

“You’re leaving?” Taehyung questioned from the living room. He got up from his place on the floor next to Nochu and slid into the kitchen beside Yoongi.

After Jungkook finished stirring the rice, he put the lid on top of the saucepan.

“Do you want to eat something before you go?” Jungkook offered, pointing to the cooking rice.

Yoongi shook his head. “No, I should be getting back now. Thanks though-” His words were cut off when Taehyung engulfed him into a hug.

“Be safe, please,” Taehyung whispered into the crook of his neck.

“I will, don’t wo- ouch! Tae, you’re hurting me!” Yoongi exclaimed with a slight annoyance in his tone at his last words. The arms wrapped around his torso tightened their hold, as Tae squeezed him tighter and tighter in a bone-crushing hug. Then he suddenly let go.

“I’m sorry, just...be careful and let me know when you get up there, okay?”

“Okay okay,” Yoongi said, waving Taehyung away. This resulted in a frown on the other’s face, his bottom lip jutting out somewhat.

“Aw, hey, don’t pout. C’mere.” Yoongi grabbed onto Taehyung’s wrist and pulled him closer. Before Taehyung could protest, Yoongi’s hands were cupping his face, planting a quick kiss to Tae’s lips. Seokjin scoffed.

“Oh hush, you’ll see Namjoon soon.” Yoongi chided playfully. Taehyung giggled shyly, snuggling close to Yoongi for another second before pulling away again.

Without any further interruptions, Yoongi said his final goodbyes to everyone before taking off. Taehyung sighed rather sadly, taking a seat near Seokjin once the dark-haired angel was out the door.

“T-Taehyung…” There was an evident shock in Jimin’s voice. Jungkook turned to see that he wasn’t leaning on the counter and watching him cook the rice with hooded-eyes. He stood, staring at Taehyung.

“What?” Tae looked up, sadness from his previous expression replaced with wide-eyed confusion.

“You...and Yoongi, you- he- he  _ kissed _ you!”

Seokjin looked at Jimin suspiciously.

“What’s so bad about him- oh.”

“Wait, what happened?” Jimin screeched, hands out in front of him hopelessly.

“We were keeping it a secret but Yoongi told Joon, who told Jin and then everyone knew so...you...you weren’t, you know,  _ here _ when the news got around.”

Jimin looked down, his eyes downcast as he uttered a small ‘oh’.

Jungkook planted himself. He wanted so badly to encourage Jimin somehow but thought it best not to do anything that might embarrass him in front of everyone else.

“We haven’t been together long,” Taehyung mumbled.

“I’m a little surprised,” Jimin said, “You never seemed to let on that you liked him, not even to me.”

“Well, okay.” Taehyung sighed and leaned against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Nochu came to rest by Jungkook’s feet. “Technically, it started on accident.”

“Excuse me?” Seokjin interjected. “No, it didn’t! You totally wanted that to happen!”

Taehyung scoffed as if offended. “Um, no! That’s not how it went! Let me tell my story,” he said, then sighed. “Look, we were alone one night after Seokjin and Namjoon flirted their way into bed together, and Jimin had been busy going over something with Hoseok. We’d been talking, and Yoongi mentioned how cute Namjoon and Jin could be, saying he could see himself in a relationship like that. I said ‘What, are you gay for me now,’ and Yoongi, the subtle little hoe he is, just casually took a sip of his drink, and said ‘so what if I am.’ And then we made out and it was pretty hot, so I think that’s a good sign.”

“Taehyung, what the fuck?” Jimin exclaimed. “Kissing Yoongi is like kissing a bear. Sure, he might look soft and cuddly, but he could very easily throttle you.”

The younger wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, he has.”

Jungkook choked on air as he tried to cover up a laugh. He caught Seokjin shaking his head in disapproval.

“Come on, Jin, we all know you’re into the same shit. Namjoon may be a vanilla bean, but you’re kinky as fuck and that’s no secret.”

_ Exposed. _

Jungkook couldn’t fight off the laughter this time, and apparently, neither could Jimin.

“Kook, I’m sorry, I did  _ not _ know this conversation would take this sort of turn,” the shorter apologized.

He just giggled, preening at the nickname. “That’s fine. It’s not exactly an unfamiliar topic for me.”

“Wait, what?” Tae asked, eyes wide and clearly lost. “You’re kinky?!”

“I mean, I write male erotica for a living, so…”

“Jimin, what have you gotten yourself into?” Jin groaned.

The younger’s eyes popped. “What? What do you mean?”

“Never mind.” Seokjin waved him off.

Jimin threw a questioning glance to Jungkook, but he only shrugged, as if he didn’t know what the other angels were implying.

With a subtle smirk planted on his face, Jungkook left the rice to take the chicken out of the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe....yeahhh we suck at updates lol.


End file.
